concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sting
1985 Sting The Dream Of The Blue Turtles Tour 1985 & 1986 25-02-1985 New York City, NY The Ritz USA 26-02-1985 New York City, NY The Ritz USA 27-02-1985 New York City, NY The Ritz USA 22-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 24-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 25-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 28-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 29-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 30-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 31-05-1985 Paris Théâtre Mogador FRANCE 13-07-1985 London Wembley Stadium (Live Aid) UK 10-08-1985 Tokyo Odaiba Playground JAPAN 13-08-1985 San Diego, CA State University's Open Air Theatre USA 15-08-1985 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 16-08-1985 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 17-08-1985 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 19-08-1985 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 20-08-1985 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 21-08-1985 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheatre USA 23-08-1985 Berkeley, CA Greek Theatre USA 24-08-1985 Berkeley, CA Greek Theatre USA 26-08-1985 Salt Lake City, UT Park West Resort USA 28-08-1985 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 30-08-1985 Omaha, NE Civic Auditorium USA 31-08-1985 Bonner Springs, KS Sandstone Amphitheatre USA 01-09-1985 St. Louis, MO Municipal Auditorium/ The Muni USA 03-09-1985 St. Paul, MN Roy Wilkins Auditorium, The St. Paul Civic Center Forum USA 05-09-1985 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre USA 06-09-1985 Cedar Rapids, Iowa Five Seasons Center USA 07-09-1985 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek Music Theatre USA 09-09-1985 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre USA 10-09-1985 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center USA 11-09-1985 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center USA 13-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall (MTV Video Music Awards) USA 14-09-1985 Toronto, Ont. Kingswood Music Theatre CANADA 16-09-1985 Ottawa, Ont. Civic Center CANADA 17-09-1985 Montreal, Que. Maurice Richard Arena CANADA 19-09-1985 Boston, MA The Centrum USA 20-09-1985 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 21-09-1985 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion USA 23-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 24-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 25-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 27-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 28-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 29-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 30-09-1985 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall USA 08-10-1985 Atlanta, GA The Fox Theatre USA 09-10-1985 Atlanta, GA The Fox Theatre USA 11-10-1985 Charlotte, NC Charlotte Coliseum USA 12-10-1985 Clemson, SC Clemson University USA 13-10-1985 Athens, GA UGA Coliseum USA 15-10-1985 Savannah, GA Civic Center USA 16-10-1985 Tampa, FL Sun Dome USA 17-10-1985 Miami, FL Hollywood Sportatorium USA 19-10-1985 Gainesville, FL Stephen O'Connell Center USA 20-10-1985 Tallahassee, FL Leon County Center USA 22-10-1985 Birmingham, Ala. Boutwell Auditorium USA 23-10-1985 Pensacola, FL Civic Center USA 24-10-1985 New Orleans, LA Lakefront Arena USA 26-10-1985 Baton Rouge, LA LSU Assembly Center USA 27-10-1985 Houston, TX The Summit USA 28-10-1985 Memphis, TN Municipal Auditorium (cancelled?) USA 29-10-1985 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center USA 30-10-1985 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena USA 31-10-1985 Norman, OK Lloyd Noble Center, Univ. of Oklahoma USA 02-11-1985 Knoxville, TN Stokley Hall USA 03-11-1985 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena USA 07-11-1985 Bethleham, PA Stabler Arena USA 08-11-1985 Williamsburg, VA William & Mary Hall USA 09-11-1985 San Juan Hiram Bithorn Stadium PUERTO RICO 20-11-1985 Copenhagen Valby Hallen DENMARK 21-11-1985 Oslo Drammenshallen NORWAY 22-11-1985 Stockholm Isstadion SWEDEN 23-11-1985 Göteborg Scandinavium SWEDEN 25-11-1985 Düsseldorf Philipshalle GERMANY 26-11-1985 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 27-11-1985 Heidelberg Rhein-Neckar-Halle GERMANY 29-11-1985 Hamburg (Alsterdorfer) Sporthalle GERMANY 30-11-1985 Stuttgart Martin Sedlermayerhalle GERMANY 01-12-1985 München Rudi Sedlermayerhalle GERMANY 03-12-1985 Roma Palaeur ITALY 04-12-1985 Roma Palaeur ITALY 06-12-1985 Milano Teatro Tenda Lampugnano ITALY 07-12-1985 Milano Teatro Tenda Lampugnano ITALY 08-12-1985 Bern Festhalle SWITZERLAND 10-12-1985 Lyon Palais des Sports FRANCE 11-12-1985 Toulouse Palais des Sports FRANCE 13-12-1985 Madrid Palacio de los Deportes de La Comunidad de Madrid SPAIN 17-12-1985 Avignon Parc des Expositions FRANCE 18-12-1985 Dijon Palais des Sports FRANCE 20-12-1985 Lille Espace 155, Palais Departemental FRANCE 21-12-1985 Arnhem Rijnhal HOLLAND 22-12-1985 Genk Limburghal BELGIUM 23-12-1985 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 1986 Sting UK Tour 1986 04-01-1986 Bournemouth International Centre UK 06-01-1986 Manchester Apollo Theatre UK 07-01-1986 Manchester Apollo Theatre UK 09-01-1986 Newcastle City Hall UK 10-01-1986 Newcastle City Hall (pre-show) UK 10-01-1986 Newcastle City Hall UK 11-01-1986 Glasgow SECC UK 13-01-1986 Aberdeen Capitol Theatre UK 14-01-1986 Edinburgh Playhouse Theatre UK 15-01-1986 Edinburgh Playhouse Theatre UK 17-01-1986 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 18-01-1986 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 20-01-1986 London Royal Albert Hall UK 21-01-1986 London Royal Albert Hall UK 22-01-1986 London Royal Albert Hall UK 24-01-1986 London Royal Albert Hall UK 25-01-1986 London Royal Albert Hall UK 26-01-1986 London Royal Albert Hall UK 28-01-1986 Brighton The Brighton Conference Centre UK 30-01-1986 Dublin National Stadium IRELAND 31-01-1986 Dublin National Stadium IRELAND 01-02-1986 Belfast King's Hall Complex UK 03-02-1986 Newcastle City Hall UK 05-02-1986 Milano Teatro Tenda Lampugnano ITALY 06-02-1986 Milano Teatro Tenda Lampugnano ITALY 07-02-1986 Nice Théâtre de Verdure FRANCE 09-02-1986 San Sebastián Velodrome Anoeta SPAIN 10-02-1986 Barcelona Palau d'Esports de Montjuic SPAIN 11-02-1986 Bordeaux La Patinoire FRANCE 14-02-1986 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 15-02-1986 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 16-02-1986 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 18-02-1986 Köln Sporthalle GERMANY 07-04-1986 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 08-04-1986 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 09-04-1986 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 11-04-1986 Brisbane Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 13-04-1986 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 15-04-1986 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 16-04-1986 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 17-04-1986 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 19-04-1986 Adelaide Apollo Theatre AUSTRALIA 21-04-1986 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 22-04-1986 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 23-04-1986 Melbourne Festival Hall AUSTRALIA 27-04-1986 Berlin ICC GERMANY 28-04-1986 Berlin ICC GERMANY 30-04-1986 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 01-05-1986 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 03-05-1986 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 04-06-1986 San Francisco, CA Cow Palace USA 06-06-1986 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 08-06-1986 Denver, CO McNichols Sports Arena USA 11-06-1986 Atlanta, GA The Omni USA 13-06-1986 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon USA 15-06-1986 East Rutherford, NJ Giants Stadium USA 20-06-1986 London Wembley Arena UK 28-06-1986 London Clapham Common (Artists Against Apartheid UK Freedom Festival) UK 1987 Sting Nothing Like The Sun Tour 1987 & 1988 21-01-1987 New York City, NY Waldorf-Astoria Hotel USA 01-05-1987 Hamburg Schauspielhaus (Brecht & Weill evening) (1st set: 8.00 pm) GERMANY 01-05-1987 Hamburg Schauspielhaus (Brecht & Weill evening) (2nd set: 11.00 pm) GERMANY 11-07-1987 Perúgia Stadio Renate Curi (Umbria Jazz 87 Festival) ITALY 16-10-1987 New York City, NY The Palladium (private show for New England Digital) USA 15-11-1987 New York City, NY The Ritz USA 16-11-1987 New York City, NY The Ritz USA 20-11-1987 Rio de Janeiro Maracana Stadium BRAZIL 24-11-1987 Belo Horizonte 7-Septembre-Stadium BRAZIL 28-11-1987 Brasilia Main Garrinch Stadium BRAZIL 02-12-1987 Porto Alegre Estadio Olympico BRAZIL December 5-6, 1987 Anhembi Exhibition, São Paulo, BRA December 11, 1987 Estadio River Plate, Buenos Aires, ARG December 15-16 & 18-20, 1987 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 1988 20-01-1988 Tampa, FL Sun Dome USA 21-01-1988 Miami, FL James L. Knight Centre USA 28-01-1988 Chapel Hill, NC Dean E. Smith Center USA 29-01-1988 Williamsburg, VA William & Mary Hall USA 30-01-1988 Fairfax, VA Patriot Center USA 01-02-1988 Bethleham, PA Stabler Arena USA 02-02-1988 Philadelphia, PA The Spectrum USA 03-02-1988 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 05-02-1988 Boston, MA Boston Garden USA 06-02-1988 Troy, NY RPI Fieldhouse USA 07-02-1988 Uniondale, NY Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum USA 08-02-1988 Hartford, CT Coliseum USA 10-02-1988 Quebec, Que. Colisee de Quebec CANADA 11-02-1988 Ottawa, Ont. Civic Center CANADA 12-02-1988 Montreal, Que. The Forum CANADA 15-02-1988 Toronto, Ont. Maple Leaf Gardens Concert Bowl CANADA 16-02-1988 Syracuse, NY Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium USA 17-02-1988 Cleveland, OH Public Hall USA 19-02-1988 Detroit, MI Masonic Temple Auditorium USA 20-02-1988 Detroit, MI Masonic Temple Auditorium USA 21-02-1988 Oxford, OH Millet Hall USA 23-02-1988 Lafayette, IN Elliot Hall of Music, Purdue University USA 24-02-1988 Bloomington, IN Assembly Hall, Indiana University USA 26-02-1988 St. Louis, MO Fox Theater USA 27-02-1988 St. Louis, MO Fox Theater USA 28-02-1988 Chicago, IL UIC Pavilion USA 01-03-1988 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theater USA 02-03-1988 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum USA 04-03-1988 Minneapolis, MN Northrup Auditorium USA 05-03-1988 Omaha, NE Civic Auditorium USA 07-03-1988 Kansas City, MO Municipal Auditorium USA 09-03-1988 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center USA 11-03-1988 Houston, TX The Summit USA 12-03-1988 New Orleans, LA Lakefront Arena USA 14-03-1988 San Antonio, TX The Majestic Theatre USA 15-03-1988 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena USA 17-03-1988 Las Cruces, NM Pan Am Centre USA 18-03-1988 Tempe, AZ Arizona State University Activities Center USA 20-03-1988 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 21-03-1988 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 22-03-1988 San Diego, CA San Diego Sports Arena USA 24-03-1988 Oakland, CA Oakland Coliseum USA 25-03-1988 Oakland, CA Oakland Coliseum USA 26-03-1988 Reno, NV Lawler Events Center USA 28-03-1988 Seattle, WA Seattle Coliseum USA 29-03-1988 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum USA 31-03-1988 Sacramento, CA Arco Arena USA 01-04-1988 Santa Barbara, CA County Bowl USA 02-04-1988 Las Vegas, NV Aladdin USA 16-04-1988 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 17-04-1988 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 20-04-1988 Milano Arena Civica ITALY 21-04-1988 Milano Arena Civica ITALY 23-04-1988 Cava Stadio ITALY 25-04-1988 Bari Stadio ITALY 27-04-1988 Roma Stadio Flaminio ITALY 29-04-1988 Firenze Stadio ITALY 30-04-1988 Modena Stadio Braglia ITALY 01-05-1988 Udine Stadio Friuli ITALY 03-05-1988 Torino Stadio Comunale ITALY 04-05-1988 Genova Palazzo dello Sport ITALY 06-05-1988 Verona Arena ITALY 07-05-1988 Verona Arena ITALY 09-05-1988 Wien Stadthalle AUSTRIA 11-05-1988 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 12-05-1988 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 13-05-1988 Montreux Casino SWITZERLAND 14-05-1988 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 15-05-1988 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 17-05-1988 Stuttgart Martin Sedlermayerhalle GERMANY 18-05-1988 Stuttgart Martin Sedlermayerhalle GERMANY 19-05-1988 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 20-05-1988 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 22-05-1988 Toulouse Palais des Sports FRANCE 23-05-1988 Fréjus Les Arènes FRANCE 25-05-1988 Barcelona Plaza de Toros Monumental SPAIN 28-05-1988 Madrid Rockodrome SPAIN 29-05-1988 Zaragoza La Romareda SPAIN 31-05-1988 Bordeaux La Patinoire FRANCE 01-06-1988 Montpellier Le Zénith FRANCE 02-06-1988 Grenoble Palais des Sports FRANCE 04-06-1988 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 05-06-1988 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 06-06-1988 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 08-06-1988 Offenburg Stadthalle GERMANY 09-06-1988 Dortmund Westfalenhalle GERMANY 11-06-1988 London Wembley Stadium (Nelson Mandela Tribute) UK 11-06-1988 Berlin Waldbühne GERMANY 12-06-1988 Hamburg (Alsterdorfer) Sporthalle GERMANY 13-06-1988 Hamburg (Alsterdorfer) Sporthalle GERMANY 15-06-1988 Bremen Stadthalle GERMANY 16-06-1988 Copenhagen Valby Hallen DENMARK 18-06-1988 Stockholm Isstadion SWEDEN 20-06-1988 Helsinki Jäähalli FINLAND 22-06-1988 Oslo Drammenshallen NORWAY 26-06-1988 St. Goarshausen Loreley Freilicht Bühne GERMANY 28-06-1988 Brest Parc de Penfield FRANCE 30-06-1988 Roskilde Festivalpladsen DENMARK 02-07-1988 Torhout Festival BELGIUM 03-07-1988 Werchter Festival BELGIUM 10-07-1988 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater USA 11-07-1988 St. Paul, MN Harriet Island (Riverfest) USA 13-07-1988 Winnipeg, Man. Winnipeg Arena CANADA 15-07-1988 Calgary, Alta. Olympic Saddledome CANADA 18-07-1988 Vancouver, B.C. B.C. Place Coliseum CANADA 19-07-1988 Salem, OR L.B. Day Amphitheatre USA 21-07-1988 Concord, CA Concord Pavilion USA 22-07-1988 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre USA 23-07-1988 Berkeley, CA Greek Theatre USA 27-07-1988 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre USA 28-07-1988 Los Angeles, CA Inglewood Forum USA 30-07-1988 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheatre USA 31-07-1988 Chula Vista, CA Devore Stadium USA 02-08-1988 Paso Robles, CA Main Grandstand Arena (California Mid-State Fair) USA 04-08-1988 Denver, CO Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre USA 06-08-1988 Kansas City, MO Starlight Amphitheater USA 08-08-1988 Atlanta, GA Southern Star Theater USA 09-08-1988 Nashville, TN Starwood Amphitheatre USA 11-08-1988 Hoffman Estates, IL Poplar Creek Music Theatre USA 12-08-1988 Charlevoix, MI Castlefarms Music Theatre USA 13-08-1988 Auburn Hills, MI The Palace USA 15-08-1988 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center USA 17-08-1988 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 18-08-1988 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 20-08-1988 Portland, ME Old Orchard Beach USA 21-08-1988 Bristol, CT Lake Compound Festival Park USA 22-08-1988 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion USA 24-08-1988 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 25-08-1988 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 27-08-1988 Syracuse, NY New York State Fairgrounds Grandstand USA 28-08-1988 Saratoga Springs, NY Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center USA 02-09-1988 London Wembley Stadium UK 04-09-1988 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 05-09-1988 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 06-09-1988 Budapest Népstadion HUNGARY 08-09-1988 Torino Stadio Comunale ITALY 10-09-1988 Barcelona Nou Camp SPAIN 13-09-1988 San José Estadio Nacional COSTA RICA 15-09-1988 Toronto, Ont. Maple Leaf Gardens Concert Bowl CANADA 17-09-1988 Montreal, Que. Stade Olympique CANADA 19-09-1988 Philadelphia, PA John F. Kennedy Stadium USA 21-09-1988 Los Angeles, CA Memorial Coliseum USA 30-09-1988 Delhi Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium INDIA 03-10-1988 Athens Olympiako Stadio GREECE 07-10-1988 Harare New National Sports Stadium ZIMBABWE 09-10-1988 Abidjan Stade Houphouet Boigny COTE D'IVOIRE 12-10-1988 São Paulo Estadio Palmeiras BRAZIL 14-10-1988 Mendoza Estadio Mundialista de Mendoza ARGENTINA 15-10-1988 Buenos Aires Estadio River Plate ARGENTINA 20-10-1988 Nagoya Rainbow Hall JAPAN 22-10-1988 Sapporo Nakomanaio Sports Field JAPAN 25-10-1988 Tokyo Tokyo Dome JAPAN 26-10-1988 Tokyo Tokyo Dome JAPAN 27-10-1988 Tokyo Tokyo Dome JAPAN 29-10-1988 Osaka Koshien Stadium JAPAN 30-10-1988 Osaka Koshien Stadium JAPAN 03-11-1988 Fukuoka Umino Nakamichi Park JAPAN 06-11-1988 Perth Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 07-11-1988 Perth Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 10-11-1988 Adelaide Memorial Drive Theatre AUSTRALIA 12-11-1988 Melbourne Flinders Park National Tennis Centre AUSTRALIA 13-11-1988 Melbourne Flinders Park National Tennis Centre AUSTRALIA 14-11-1988 Melbourne Flinders Park National Tennis Centre AUSTRALIA 16-11-1988 Brisbane Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 18-11-1988 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 19-11-1988 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 21-11-1988 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 1989 10-09-1989 Washington, D.C. National Theatre (first preview) USA 13-09-1989 Washington, D.C. National Theatre (final preview) USA 14-09-1989 Washington, D.C. National Theatre USA 08-10-1989 Washington, D.C. National Theatre USA 19-10-1989 New York City, NY Lunt-Fontanne Theatre (first preview) USA 04-11-1989 New York City, NY Lunt-Fontanne Theatre (final preview) USA 05-11-1989 New York City, NY Lunt-Fontanne Theatre USA 1990 17-01-1990 New York City, NY Waldorf-Astoria Hotel USA 12-02-1990 Beverly Hills, CA Evening in Brasil USA 12-02-1990 Hollywood, CA China Club USA 21-07-1990 Montreux Casino (24th Montreux Jazz Festival) SWITZERLAND 10-10-1990 Montevideo Estadio Centenario URUGUAY 13-10-1990 Santiago Estadio Nacional CHILE 1991 Sting The Soul Cages Tour 1991 & 1992 01-02-1991 Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theatre USA 02-02-1991 Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theatre USA 04-02-1991 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre USA 05-02-1991 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre USA 06-02-1991 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre USA 07-02-1991 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre USA 08-02-1991 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theatre USA 12-02-1991 Chicago, IL Arie Crown Theatre USA 13-02-1991 Chicago, IL Arie Crown Theatre USA 15-02-1991 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 16-02-1991 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 17-02-1991 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 18-02-1991 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 19-02-1991 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 20-02-1991 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 22-02-1991 Atlanta, GA The Fox Theatre USA 23-02-1991 Atlanta, GA The Fox Theatre USA 24-02-1991 Atlanta, GA The Fox Theatre USA 26-02-1991 Tampa, FL Sun Dome USA 27-02-1991 Miami, FL Miami Arena USA 01-03-1991 Chapel Hill, NC Dean E. Smith Center USA 02-03-1991 Columbia, SC Carolina Coliseum USA 04-03-1991 Hampton, VA Hampton Roads Coliseum USA 05-03-1991 New York City, NY National Video Center (MTV Studios) USA 06-03-1991 Uniondale, NY Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum USA 07-03-1991 Landover, MD Capital Center USA 08-03-1991 Hartford, CT Civic Center USA 09-03-1991 Worcester, MA The Centrum USA 10-03-1991 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 11-03-1991 Montreal, Que. The Forum CANADA 12-03-1991 Toronto, Ont. Sky Dome CANADA 14-03-1991 Detroit, MI Cobo Arena USA 15-03-1991 Cleveland, OH Public Hall USA 16-03-1991 Cincinnati, OH The Gardens USA 18-03-1991 Normal, IL Redbird Arena USA 19-03-1991 Kansas City, MO Municipal Auditorium USA 20-03-1991 Norman, OK Lloyd Noble Center, Univ. of Oklahoma USA 22-03-1991 Houston, TX The Summit USA 23-03-1991 New Orleans, LA Lakefront Arena USA 25-03-1991 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center USA 26-03-1991 Dallas, TX Reunion Arena USA 28-03-1991 Las Cruces, NM Pan Am Center USA 29-03-1991 Phoenix, AZ Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion USA 30-03-1991 San Diego, CA San Diego Sports Arena USA 20-04-1991 Wallsend Buddle Arts Centre UK 21-04-1991 Newcastle City Hall UK 22-04-1991 Newcastle City Hall UK 24-04-1991 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 25-04-1991 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 26-04-1991 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 27-04-1991 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 28-04-1991 London Hammersmith Odeon UK 01-05-1991 Berlin Deutschlandhalle GERMANY 02-05-1991 Kiel Ostseehalle GERMANY 04-05-1991 Dortmund Westfalenhalle GERMANY 05-05-1991 Dortmund Westfalenhalle GERMANY 07-05-1991 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 08-05-1991 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 09-05-1991 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 10-05-1991 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 11-05-1991 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 13-05-1991 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 14-05-1991 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 15-05-1991 Stuttgart Schleyerhalle GERMANY 17-05-1991 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 18-05-1991 Oldenburg Weser-Ems-Halle GERMANY 20-05-1991 Lausanne Palais Beaulieu SWITZERLAND 22-05-1991 Milano Arena Civica ITALY 23-05-1991 Milano Arena Civica ITALY 24-05-1991 Verona Arena ITALY 25-05-1991 Verona Arena ITALY 27-05-1991 Roma Stadio Flaminio ITALY 28-05-1991 Firenze Stadio del Baseball ITALY 30-05-1991 Torino Stadio delle Alpi ITALY 31-05-1991 Modena Stadio Braglia ITALY 02-06-1991 Marseille Palais des Sports FRANCE 03-06-1991 Toulouse Palais des Sports FRANCE 04-06-1991 Bordeaux La Patinoire FRANCE 06-06-1991 La Coruña Coliseo SPAIN 07-06-1991 Gijón Estadio Molinon SPAIN 08-06-1991 Madrid Plaza De Toros Monumental De Las Ventas SPAIN 11-06-1991 Valencia Estadio del Levante SPAIN 12-06-1991 Barcelona Estadio de Sarria SPAIN 14-06-1991 Nîmes Les Arènes FRANCE 15-06-1991 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier FRANCE 16-06-1991 Strasbourg Parc des Expositions FRANCE 18-06-1991 Lievin Stade Couvert FRANCE 19-06-1991 Caen Parc des Expositions FRANCE 20-06-1991 Nantes La Beaujoire FRANCE 23-06-1991 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 24-06-1991 Metz Salle Galaxia FRANCE 25-06-1991 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 28-06-1991 Linz Football Stadion AUSTRIA 29-06-1991 Freiburg Möslestadion GERMANY 30-06-1991 Nürburgring Rock am Ring GERMANY 02-07-1991 Montreux Casino (25th Montreux Jazz Festival) SWITZERLAND 03-07-1991 Berlin Waldbühne GERMANY 05-07-1991 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 06-07-1991 Torhout Festival BELGIUM 07-07-1991 Werchter Festival BELGIUM 08-07-1991 Oslo Spektrum NORWAY 10-07-1991 Helsinki Jäähalli FINLAND 12-07-1991 Stockholm The Globe SWEDEN 13-07-1991 Copenhagen Forum DENMARK 14-07-1991 Oldenburg Weser-Ems-Halle GERMANY 16-07-1991 Bern Festhalle SWITZERLAND 17-07-1991 Ulm Donauhalle GERMANY 03-08-1991 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre USA 04-08-1991 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre USA 06-08-1991 Winnipeg, Man. Winnipeg Arena CANADA 07-08-1991 Saskatoon, Sask. Saskatchewan Place CANADA 08-08-1991 Calgary, Alta. Olympic Saddledome CANADA 10-08-1991 George, WA The Gorge USA 11-08-1991 George, WA The Gorge USA 12-08-1991 Vancouver, B.C. PNE Coliseum CANADA 14-08-1991 Salem, OR L.B. Day Amphitheatre USA 16-08-1991 Salt Lake City, UT Park West Resort USA 17-08-1991 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 18-08-1991 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 20-08-1991 Omaha, NE Civic Auditorium USA 21-08-1991 Minneapolis, MN Target Center USA 23-08-1991 Kansas City, MO Starlight Amphitheater USA 24-08-1991 St. Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre USA 25-08-1991 Indianapolis, IN Deer Creek Music Center USA 27-08-1991 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center USA 28-08-1991 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre USA 30-08-1991 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center USA 31-08-1991 Columbus, OH Capitol Music Center USA 01-09-1991 Pittsburgh, PA Starlake Amphitheatre USA 02-09-1991 Canandaigue, NY Finger Lakes USA 05-09-1991 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 06-09-1991 Albany, NY Knickerbocker Arena USA 07-09-1991 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 08-09-1991 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 10-09-1991 Holmdel, NJ Garden State Arts Center USA 11-09-1991 Philadelphia, PA The Spectrum USA 13-09-1991 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 14-09-1991 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 15-09-1991 Burlington, VT Patrick Gymnasium, University of Vermont USA 18-09-1991 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion USA 20-09-1991 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amphitheatre USA 21-09-1991 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre USA 22-09-1991 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavilion USA 24-09-1991 Birmingham, Ala. Oak Mountain Amphitheatre USA 25-09-1991 Nashville, TN Starwood Amphitheatre USA 02-10-1991 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl USA 03-10-1991 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl USA 04-10-1991 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheatre USA 05-10-1991 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre USA 07-10-1991 Concord, CA Concord Pavilion USA 11-10-1991 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 12-10-1991 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 13-10-1991 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 14-10-1991 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 18-10-1991 Monterrey Estadio de Base Ball MEXICO ??-10-1991 Guadalajara Jalisco Stadium MEXICO 21-10-1991 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 22-10-1991 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 01-11-1991 Réggio di Calabria Palais Sports ITALY 03-11-1991 Priolo, Sicilia Palasport ITALY 05-11-1991 Napoli Tender Partenope ITALY 06-11-1991 Bari Palais Sports ITALY 08-11-1991 Treviso Palaverde ITALY 09-11-1991 Trieste Palazzo Dello Sport DiChiardola ITALY 10-11-1991 Forli Palafiera ITALY 12-11-1991 Nürnberg Frankenhalle GERMANY 13-11-1991 Heidelberg Rhein-Neckar-Halle GERMANY 14-11-1991 Köln Sporthalle GERMANY 16-11-1991 Hannover Music Hall GERMANY 17-11-1991 Hamburg (Alsterdorfer) Sporthalle GERMANY 19-11-1991 Den Bosch Brabanthallen HOLLAND 22-11-1991 Aberdeen Conference Centre UK 23-11-1991 Glasgow SECC UK 25-11-1991 Whitley Bay Ice Rink UK 26-11-1991 Sheffield Sheffield Arena UK 29-11-1991 London Wembley Arena UK 30-11-1991 London Wembley Arena UK 02-12-1991 Brighton The Brighton Centre UK 03-12-1991 Bournemouth International Centre, Windsor Hall UK 05-12-1991 Manchester Apollo Theatre UK 06-12-1991 Manchester Apollo Theatre UK 07-12-1991 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 08-12-1991 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 10-12-1991 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 11-12-1991 Clermont Ferrand Maison des Sports FRANCE 12-12-1991 Grenoble Palais des Sports FRANCE 13-12-1991 Monte Carlo Espace Fontivielle MONACO 15-12-1991 Brest Parc de Penfield FRANCE 16-12-1991 Angers Amphitea 4000 FRANCE 17-12-1991 Reims Parc des Expositions FRANCE 1992 20-01-1992 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 21-01-1992 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 22-01-1992 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 25-01-1992 Yokohama Arena JAPAN 10-02-1992 Sendai Sendaishi Taiikukan JAPAN 12-02-1992 Sapporo Tsukisamu Green Dome JAPAN 14-02-1992 Honolulu Neal Blaisdell Center Arena HAWAII 15-02-1992 Honolulu Neal Blaisdell Center Arena HAWAII 12-03-1992 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 27-09-1992 Modena Pavarotti International ITALY 1993 Sting Ten Summoner's Tales Tour 1993, 1994 & 1995 02-03-1993 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 12-03-1993 London Royal Albert Hall UK 13-03-1993 London Royal Albert Hall UK 14-03-1993 Brussels Forest National BELGIUM 16-03-1993 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 17-03-1993 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 19-03-1993 Hamburg (Alsterdorfer) Sporthalle GERMANY 20-03-1993 Hamburg (Alsterdorfer) Sporthalle GERMANY 21-03-1993 Hannover Music Hall GERMANY 22-03-1993 Dortmund Westfalenhalle GERMANY 24-03-1993 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 25-03-1993 Saarbrücken Saarlandhalle GERMANY 27-03-1993 Nancy Zénith FRANCE 28-03-1993 Lille Espace Foire FRANCE 29-03-1993 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 30-03-1993 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 31-03-1993 Dijon Palais des Sports FRANCE 02-04-1993 Berlin Deutschlandhalle GERMANY 03-04-1993 Mannheim Maimarkthalle GERMANY 04-04-1993 Nürnberg Frankenhalle GERMANY 06-04-1993 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 07-04-1993 Stuttgart Schleyerhale GERMANY 09-04-1993 Wien Stadthalle AUSTRIA 13-04-1993 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 15-04-1993 Toulon Zénith Oméga FRANCE 16-04-1993 Toulouse Palais des Sports FRANCE 17-04-1993 Pau Le Zénith FRANCE 19-04-1993 London Royal Albert Hall UK 21-04-1993 London Royal Albert Hall UK 22-04-1993 London Royal Albert Hall UK 30-04-1993 Berkeley, CA Greek Theatre USA 01-05-1993 Berkeley, CA Greek Theatre USA 03-05-1993 Seattle, WA Seattle Coliseum USA 04-05-1993 Vancouver, B.C. PNE Coliseum CANADA 07-05-1993 Costa Mesa, CA Pacific Amphitheatre USA 08-05-1993 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 09-05-1993 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre (Rainforest Benefit) USA 09-05-1993 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 11-05-1993 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 12-05-1993 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 14-05-1993 Las Vegas, NV Sam Boyd Silver Bowl (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 15-05-1993 Las Vegas, NV Sam Boyd Silver Bowl (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 16-05-1993 Las Vegas, NV Sam Boyd Silver Bowl (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 18-05-1993 Salt Lake City, UT Park West Resort USA 19-05-1993 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 20-05-1993 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 21-05-1993 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion USA 22-05-1993 Dallas, TX Bandshell Starplex Amphitheatre USA 23-05-1993 Acapulco Festival de Acapulco MEXICO 25-05-1993 New Orleans, LA Lakefront Arena USA 26-05-1993 Memphis, TN Mud Island Amphitheatre USA 28-05-1993 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre USA 29-05-1993 Charlotte, NC Carowinds Palladium USA 30-05-1993 Richmond, VA Classic Amphitheater USA 01-06-1993 Toronto, Ont. Kingswood Music Theatre CANADA 02-06-1993 Montreal, Que. The Forum CANADA 04-06-1993 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 05-06-1993 East Rutherford, NJ Giants Stadium (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 06-06-1993 East Rutherford, NJ Giants Stadium (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 08-06-1993 New York City, NY The Paramount USA 09-06-1993 New York City, NY The Paramount USA 11-06-1993 Hebron, OH Buckeye Lake Music Center (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 12-06-1993 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre USA 13-06-1993 Orchard Park, NY Rich Stadium (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 15-06-1993 Pittsburgh, PA Starlake Amphitheatre USA 16-06-1993 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center USA 18-06-1993 Chicago, IL Soldier Field (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 19-06-1993 Chicago, IL Soldier Field (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 20-06-1993 St. Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre USA 22-06-1993 Minneapolis, MN Target Center USA 24-06-1993 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater USA 25-06-1993 Washington, D.C. R.F.K. Stadium (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 26-06-1993 Washington, D.C. R.F.K. Stadium (support act for The Grateful Dead) USA 02-07-1993 Efes (Ephesus) Antik Tiyatro TURKEY 04-07-1993 Istanbul Inönü Stadium TURKEY 06-07-1993 Athens A.E.K. Stadium GREECE 08-07-1993 La Coruña Estadio Riazór SPAIN 11-07-1993 Frauenfeld Out In The Green Festival SWITZERLAND 13-07-1993 Porto San Giórgio Palasport ITALY 14-07-1993 Roma Palaeur ITALY 17-07-1993 Cosenza Stadio ITALY 18-07-1993 Marsala, Sicilia Stadio Comunale ITALY 20-07-1993 Milano Forum di Assago ITALY 21-07-1993 Bologna Arena Parco Nord ITALY 23-07-1993 Genova Palafiera ITALY 24-07-1993 Livorno Stadio Comunale ITALY 25-07-1993 Passariano Villa Manin ITALY 28-07-1993 Barcelona Palau Sant Jordi SPAIN 29-07-1993 Madrid Plaza De Toros Monumental De Las Ventas SPAIN 30-07-1993 Santiago de Compostela Auditorio Monte del Gozo SPAIN 01-08-1993 Lissabon Alvalade Stadium PORTUGAL 02-08-1993 Cáceres Estadio Principe Felipe SPAIN 03-08-1993 San Fernando Estadio Municipal de San Fernando SPAIN 06-08-1993 Almeria Auditorio Municipal SPAIN 07-08-1993 Daimiel Auditorio del Parque Municipal SPAIN 09-08-1993 Palma de Mallorca Hipódrome Son Pardo SPAIN 12-08-1993 Gijón Polideportivo Municipal SPAIN 13-08-1993 Santander Plaza de Toros SPAIN 14-08-1993 San Sebastián Velodrome Anoeta SPAIN 17-08-1993 Biarritz Stade d'Aguilerra FRANCE 18-08-1993 Nîmes Les Arènes FRANCE 19-08-1993 Antibes La Pinède FRANCE 21-08-1993 Hildesheim Radrennbahn GERMANY 22-08-1993 Koblenz Messegelände GERMANY 24-08-1993 Stockholm The Globe SWEDEN 26-08-1993 Helsinki Jäähalli FINLAND 28-08-1993 Oslo Spektrum NORWAY 29-08-1993 Copenhagen Valby Hallen DENMARK 31-08-1993 Caen Le Zénith FRANCE 06-09-1993 Foxboro, MA Foxboro Stadium ("Walden Woods"-benefit) USA 22-10-1993 Antwerpen Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") BELGIUM 23-10-1993 Antwerpen Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") BELGIUM 24-10-1993 Antwerpen Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") BELGIUM 27-10-1993 Maastricht Mecc ("Night of the Proms") HOLLAND 28-10-1993 Antwerpen Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") BELGIUM 29-10-1993 Antwerpen Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") BELGIUM 30-10-1993 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") HOLLAND 31-10-1993 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis ("Night of the Proms") HOLLAND 1994 07-01-1994 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 08-01-1994 Cardiff International Arena UK 09-01-1994 Sheffield Sheffield Arena UK 11-01-1994 London Royal Albert Hall UK 12-01-1994 London Royal Albert Hall UK 13-01-1994 London Royal Albert Hall UK 14-01-1994 London Royal Albert Hall UK 18-01-1994 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 19-01-1994 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 20-01-1994 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 22-01-1994 Fukuoka Kokusia Center JAPAN 24-01-1994 Osaka Castle Hall JAPAN 25-01-1994 Osaka Castle Hall JAPAN 26-01-1994 Nagoya Rainbow Hall JAPAN 28-01-1994 Taipei Sunyetsin Memorial Hall TAIWAN 29-01-1994 Taipei Sunyetsin Memorial Hall TAIWAN 31-01-1994 Manila Ultra PHILIPPINES 02-02-1994 Kuala Lumpur Stadium Negara MALAYSIA 03-02-1994 Singapore Singapore Indoor Stadium SINGAPORE 05-02-1994 Jakarta, Java Plenary Hall, Jakarta Hilton Convention Center INDONESIA 07-02-1994 Brisbane Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 09-02-1994 Melbourne Flinders Park National Tennis Centre AUSTRALIA 10-02-1994 Adelaide Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 11-02-1994 Sydney Sydney Football Stadium ("The Bushfire Concert") AUSTRALIA 12-02-1994 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 13-02-1994 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 18-02-1994 Gainesville, FL Stephen O'Connell Center USA 19-02-1994 Pensacola, FL Civic Centre USA 20-02-1994 Tampa, FL Sun Dome USA 22-02-1994 Orlando, FL Orlando Arena USA 23-02-1994 Miami, FL Miami Arena USA 25-02-1994 Fairfax, VA Patriot Center USA 26-02-1994 East Rutherford, NJ Meadowlands Arena USA 27-02-1994 Philadelphia, PA The Spectrum USA 02-03-1994 New York City, NY The Paramount USA 03-03-1994 New York City, NY The Paramount USA 05-03-1994 New York City, NY The Paramount USA 06-03-1994 New York City, NY The Paramount USA 09-03-1994 San Juan Coliseum Roberto Clemente PUERTO RICO 11-03-1994 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 13-03-1994 San José Palacio de los Deportes COSTA RICA 15-03-1994 Carácas Estadio de Beisdol La Pinconada (Poliedrito) VENEZUELA 19-03-1994 São Paulo Anhembi Convention Center BRAZIL 20-03-1994 São Paulo Olympia Club BRAZIL 21-03-1994 Rosario Rosario Central Stadium ARGENTINA 25-03-1994 Buenos Aires Estadio de Vélez Sarsfield ARGENTINA 26-03-1994 Buenos Aires Estadio de Vélez Sarsfield ARGENTINA 27-03-1994 Santiago San Carlos de Apoquindo CHILE 09-04-1994 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 18-09-1994 Jerusalem Sultan's Pool ISRAEL 19-09-1994 Tzemach Tzemach Beach ISRAEL 20-09-1994 Rishon-le-Zion Amphipark ISRAEL 23-09-1994 Sássari, Sardegna Stadio Dell ITALY 27-09-1994 Capetown Good Hope Centre SOUTH AFRICA 28-09-1994 Capetown Good Hope Centre SOUTH AFRICA 30-09-1994 Sun City Superbowl SOUTH AFRICA 01-10-1994 Sun City Superbowl SOUTH AFRICA 02-10-1994 Sun City Superbowl SOUTH AFRICA 04-10-1994 Durban Village Green SOUTH AFRICA 05-10-1994 Durban Village Green SOUTH AFRICA 07-10-1994 Sun City Superbowl SOUTH AFRICA 08-10-1994 Sun City Superbowl SOUTH AFRICA 09-10-1994 Sun City Superbowl SOUTH AFRICA 22-10-1994 Johannesburg Ellis Park SOUTH AFRICA 23-10-1994 London Royal Albert Hall UK 31-10-1994 Miyazaki Seagaia World Convention Center Summit, Ocean 45 JAPAN 1995 12-04-1995 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 16-06-1995 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 17-06-1995 Yokohama Arena JAPAN 19-06-1995 Osaka Castle Hall JAPAN 20-06-1995 Osaka Castle Hall JAPAN 22-06-1995 Tokyo Yoyogi Olympia Hall JAPAN 1996 Sting Mercury Falling Tour 1996 & 1997 02-03-1996 New York City, NY The Academy USA 05-03-1996 London The Hard Rock Café UK 09-03-1996 Amsterdam Bourbon Street HOLLAND 09-03-1996 Amsterdam Paradiso HOLLAND 10-03-1996 Amsterdam Paradiso HOLLAND 13-03-1996 Moscow Kremlin Palace RUSSIA 14-03-1996 Moscow Kremlin Palace RUSSIA 17-03-1996 Turku Elysée Arena FINLAND 19-03-1996 Stockholm Isstadion SWEDEN 21-03-1996 Oslo Spektrum NORWAY 22-03-1996 Copenhagen Valby Hallen DENMARK 24-03-1996 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 25-03-1996 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 27-03-1996 Gent Flanders Expo BELGIUM 29-03-1996 Lille Le Zénith FRANCE 30-03-1996 Caen Le Zénith FRANCE 31-03-1996 Rennes Salle Omnisport FRANCE 02-04-1996 Toulouse Palais des Sports FRANCE 03-04-1996 Bordeaux La Patinoire FRANCE 05-04-1996 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier FRANCE 06-04-1996 Marseille Le Dome FRANCE 07-04-1996 Toulon Zénith Oméga FRANCE 12-04-1996 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 14-04-1996 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 15-04-1996 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 16-04-1996 Bourges Printemps de Bourges FRANCE 18-04-1996 Valencia Velódromo Luis Puig SPAIN 19-04-1996 Cartagena Cartagonova Municipal Stadium SPAIN 20-04-1996 Málaga Plaza de Toros de la Malagueta SPAIN 22-04-1996 Zaragoza Palacio de los Deportes Principe Felipe SPAIN 23-04-1996 Madrid Palacio de los Deportes de La Comunidad de Madrid SPAIN 24-04-1996 Barcelona Palau d'Esports de Montjuic SPAIN 26-04-1996 Metz Salle Galaxia FRANCE 27-04-1996 Strasbourg Rhenus FRANCE 29-04-1996 Geneve Arena SWITZERLAND 30-04-1996 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 01-05-1996 Roma Piazza San Giovanni ITALY 01-05-1996 Bologna Palasport ITALY 03-05-1996 Torino Palastampa ITALY 04-05-1996 Milano Forum di Assago ITALY 05-05-1996 Bolzano Palaonda ITALY 07-05-1996 Passariano Villa Manin ITALY 09-05-1996 Firenze Palasport ITALY 10-05-1996 Roma Palaeur ITALY 12-05-1996 Acireale, Sicilia Palasport ITALY 13-05-1996 Napoli Palapartenope ITALY 14-05-1996 Pescara Area di Risulta ITALY 17-05-1996 Athens Herod Atticus Odeon GREECE 20-05-1996 Bucuresti Sala Palatului ROMANIA 23-05-1996 Budapest Kisstadion HUNGARY 25-05-1996 München Olympiastadion ("Rock im Park") GERMANY 26-05-1996 Nürburgring Rock am Ring GERMANY 28-05-1996 Stuttgart Schleyerhalle GERMANY 30-05-1996 Hamburg Freilichtbühne im Stadtpark GERMANY 31-05-1996 Hamburg Freilichtbühne im Stadtpark GERMANY 01-06-1996 Berlin Waldbühne GERMANY 03-06-1996 Dortmund Westfalenhalle GERMANY 05-06-1996 Dresden Elbufer Freilichtbühne GERMANY 06-06-1996 Prague Sportovni Hala CZECH REPUBLIC 08-06-1996 London Finsbury Park (Fleadh Festival) UK 12-06-1996 Brunei Darussalem Badminton Hall BRUNEI 13-06-1996 Brunei Darussalem Badminton Hall BRUNEI 15-06-1996 Wels Messegelände AUSTRIA 16-06-1996 Imst Sportsplatz AUSTRIA 18-06-1996 Warsaw Stadion Gwardia POLAND 21-06-1996 West Palm Beach, FL Coral Sky Amphitheater USA 22-06-1996 Tampa, FL Legends Field USA 23-06-1996 Orlando, FL Orlando Arena USA 25-06-1996 Memphis, TN Pyramid USA 26-06-1996 Nashville, TN Starwood Amphitheatre USA 28-06-1996 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre USA 29-06-1996 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amphitheatre USA 30-06-1996 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavilion USA 02-07-1996 Virginia Beach, VA Virginia Beach Amphitheatre USA 03-07-1996 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion USA 05-07-1996 Camden, NJ Blockbuster/ Sony Music Entertainment Center USA 06-07-1996 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 07-07-1996 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 09-07-1996 Holmdel, NJ Garden State Arts Center USA 10-07-1996 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Theatre USA 12-07-1996 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 13-07-1996 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center USA 14-07-1996 Saratoga Springs, NY Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center USA 15-07-1996 Amagansett, NY Stephen Talkhouse (VH-1 "Storytellers") USA 16-07-1996 Scranton, PA Montage Mountain USA 17-07-1996 Montreal, Que. Molson Centre CANADA 19-07-1996 Toronto, Ont. Molson Amphitheatre CANADA 20-07-1996 Darien Center, NY Darien Lake Theme Park P.A.C. USA 21-07-1996 Pittsburgh, PA Star Lake Amphitheatre USA 23-07-1996 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center USA 24-07-1996 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre USA 26-07-1996 Indianapolis, IN Deer Creek Music Center USA 27-07-1996 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheater USA 28-07-1996 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center USA 30-07-1996 Tinley Park, IL World Music Theatre USA 31-07-1996 Minneapolis, MN Target Center USA 02-08-1996 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater USA 03-08-1996 St. Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre USA 04-08-1996 Bonner Springs, KS Sandstone Amphitheatre USA 06-08-1996 Denver, CO Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre USA 07-08-1996 Park City, UT Wolf Mountain Amphitheatre USA 09-08-1996 Portland, OR Rose Garden Arena USA 10-08-1996 George, WA The Gorge USA 11-08-1996 Vancouver, B.C. General Motors Place CANADA 13-08-1996 Sacramento, CA California Exposition Amphitheatre USA 14-08-1996 Reno, NV Reno Hilton Amphitheatre USA 16-08-1996 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre USA 17-08-1996 Concord, CA Concord Pavilion USA 18-08-1996 Santa Barbara, CA County Bowl USA 20-08-1996 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 21-08-1996 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 23-08-1996 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 24-08-1996 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 30-08-1996 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre USA 31-08-1996 San Diego, CA San Diego Sports Arena USA 01-09-1996 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden USA 03-09-1996 Phoenix, AZ Desert Sky Pavilion USA 04-09-1996 Albuquerque, NM Pit Arena USA 06-09-1996 Dallas, TX Bandshell Starplex Amphitheatre USA 07-09-1996 Austin, TX South Park Meadows USA 08-09-1996 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion USA 21-09-1996 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 22-09-1996 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 24-09-1996 Nagoya Shiratori Century Hall JAPAN 25-09-1996 Osaka Castle Hall JAPAN 26-09-1996 Osaka Castle Hall JAPAN 28-09-1996 Fukuoka Kokusai Center JAPAN 30-09-1996 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 01-10-1996 Iwate-Gun Iwate Sangyo Bunka Center JAPAN 04-10-1996 Seoul Olympic Park Field SOUTH KOREA 05-10-1996 Seoul Olympic Park Field SOUTH KOREA 07-10-1996 Hong Kong U.K. Coliseum UK 08-10-1996 Hong Kong U.K. Coliseum UK 10-10-1996 Manila PSC-PNAS PHILIPPINES 12-10-1996 Taipei International Convention Center TAIWAN 14-10-1996 Bangkok Queen Skirit National Convention Center THAILAND 16-10-1996 Ho Chi Minh Phan Dinh Phung Stadium VIETNAM 19-10-1996 Perth Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 21-10-1996 Adelaide Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 23-10-1996 Melbourne Palais Theatre AUSTRALIA 24-10-1996 Melbourne Palais Theatre AUSTRALIA 25-10-1996 Melbourne Palais Theatre AUSTRALIA 27-10-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 28-10-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 29-10-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 31-10-1996 Sydney Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 31-10-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 01-11-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 02-11-1996 Newcastle Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 04-11-1996 Brisbane Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 06-11-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 07-11-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 08-11-1996 Sydney State Theatre AUSTRALIA 10-11-1996 Auckland North Shore Events Centre NEW ZEALAND 11-11-1996 Wellington Queen's Wharf Events Centre NEW ZEALAND 17-11-1996 Dublin The Point Depot IRELAND 18-11-1996 Dublin The Point Depot IRELAND 19-11-1996 Dublin The Point Depot IRELAND 22-11-1996 Aberdeen Exhibition Centre UK 23-11-1996 Glasgow SECC UK 24-11-1996 Newcastle Newcastle Arena UK 26-11-1996 Cardiff International Arena UK 27-11-1996 Sheffield Sheffield Arena UK 29-11-1996 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 30-11-1996 Manchester Manchester NYNEX Arena UK 02-12-1996 Bournemouth International Centre UK 03-12-1996 Brighton The Brighton Centre UK 05-12-1996 London Royal Albert Hall UK 06-12-1996 London Royal Albert Hall UK 07-12-1996 London Royal Albert Hall UK 09-12-1996 London Royal Albert Hall UK 10-12-1996 London Royal Albert Hall UK 11-12-1996 London Royal Albert Hall UK 13-12-1996 Den Haag Statenhal HOLLAND 14-12-1996 Brussels Forest National BELGIUM 16-12-1996 Lorient Parc des Expositions FRANCE 17-12-1996 Le Mans Antares FRANCE 18-12-1996 Orleans Le Zénith FRANCE 20-12-1996 Pau Le Zénith FRANCE 21-12-1996 Toulouse Palais des Sportes FRANCE 22-12-1996 Montpellier Le Zénith FRANCE 1997 13-01-1997 Katowice Spodek Sporthall POLAND 14-01-1997 Ostrava Culture & Sport Palace CZECH REPUBLIC 16-01-1997 Bayreuth Oberfrankenhalle GERMANY 17-01-1997 Mannheim Mozartsaal, Rosengarten GERMANY 19-01-1997 Bielefeld Seidenstickerhalle GERMANY 20-01-1997 Düsseldorf Philipshalle GERMANY 21-01-1997 Hamburg CCH 1 GERMANY 22-01-1997 Hamburg CCH 1 GERMANY 24-01-1997 Hannover Music Hall GERMANY 25-01-1997 Hannover Music Hall GERMANY 26-01-1997 Berlin ICC GERMANY 28-01-1997 Leipzig Messehalle 7 GERMANY 29-01-1997 München Zenith GERMANY 30-01-1997 Wien Stadthalle AUSTRIA 01-02-1997 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 02-02-1997 Memmingen Eissporthalle GERMANY 03-02-1997 Freiburg Stadthalle GERMANY 05-02-1997 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 06-02-1997 Geneve Arena SWITZERLAND 08-02-1997 Monte Carlo Chapiteau de Fontivielle MONACO 28-02-1997 New York City, NY The Theater at Madison Square Garden USA 01-03-1997 New York City, NY The Theater at Madison Square Garden USA 02-03-1997 New York City, NY The Theater at Madison Square Garden USA 04-03-1997 New York City, NY The Theater at Madison Square Garden USA 05-03-1997 New York City, NY The Theater at Madison Square Garden USA 06-03-1997 Phoenix, AZ Big Surf USA 30-04-1997 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 20-06-1997 Korbach Festplatz "Auf der Hauer" GERMANY 21-06-1997 Verona Arena ITALY 22-06-1997 Assisi Stadio Maratona ITALY 25-06-1997 Reykjavik Laugardalshollin ICELAND 28-06-1997 Turku Ruisrock Festival FINLAND 29-06-1997 Glastonbury Glastonbury Festival UK 04-07-1997 Ringe Midtfyns Festival DENMARK 05-07-1997 Aachen Katschhof GERMANY 06-07-1997 Bad Mergentheim Schloßhof Castle GERMANY 11-07-1997 Frauenfeld Out In The Green SWITZERLAND 12-07-1997 Lienz Town Square AUSTRIA 13-07-1997 Pula Roman Arena CROATIA 15-09-1997 London Royal Albert Hall UK 1998 27-04-1998 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 1999 17-04-1999 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA Sting Brand New Day Tour 1999, 2000 & 2001 14-10-1999 Las Vegas, NV Hard Rock Hotel - The Joint USA 15-10-1999 Las Vegas, NV Hard Rock Hotel - The Joint USA 16-10-1999 Las Vegas, NV Hard Rock Hotel - The Joint USA 19-10-1999 Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theatre USA 20-10-1999 Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theatre USA 22-10-1999 Cupertino, CA Flint Center USA 23-10-1999 Santa Barbara, CA Arlington Theatre USA 24-10-1999 San Diego, CA Symphony Hall USA 26-10-1999 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre USA 27-10-1999 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre USA 29-10-1999 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre USA 30-10-1999 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre USA 31-10-1999 Mesa, AZ Mesa Amphitheatre USA 02-11-1999 Houston, TX Jones Hall For The Performing Arts USA 03-11-1999 New Orleans, LA Saenger Theatre USA 05-11-1999 Miami, FL James L. Knight Center USA 06-11-1999 Tampa, FL Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center USA 07-11-1999 Atlanta, GA Fox Theatre USA 09-11-1999 Charlotte, NC Ovens Auditorium USA 10-11-1999 Richmond, VA Landmark Theatre USA 11-11-1999 New York City, NY Waldorf-Astoria Hotel USA 12-11-1999 Washington, D.C. DAR Constitution Hall USA 13-11-1999 Atlantic City, NJ Trump Marina USA 14-11-1999 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theatre USA 16-11-1999 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 17-11-1999 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 18-11-1999 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre function USA 19-11-1999 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 21-11-1999 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 23-11-1999 Newark, NJ New Jersey Performing Arts Center USA 24-11-1999 Wallingford, CT SNET Oakdale Theatre USA 26-11-1999 Providence, RI Providence Performing Arts Center USA 27-11-1999 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre USA 28-11-1999 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre USA 30-11-1999 Akron, OH E.J. Thomas Hall USA 01-12-1999 Detroit, MI State Theatre USA 03-12-1999 Chicago, IL Chicago Theatre USA 04-12-1999 Chicago, IL Chicago Theatre USA 05-12-1999 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre USA 07-12-1999 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theatre USA 08-12-1999 Indianapolis, IN Murat Centre USA 09-12-1999 Louisville, KY Palace Theatre USA 2000 07-01-2000 Lille Le Zénith FRANCE 08-01-2000 Caen Le Zénith FRANCE 10-01-2000 Paris Palais Omnisports De Bercy FRANCE 11-01-2000 Besancon Micropilae FRANCE 13-01-2000 Bordeaux La Patinoire FRANCE 14-01-2000 Pau Le Zenith FRANCE 15-01-2000 Toulouse Le Zenith FRANCE 17-01-2000 Grenoble Summum FRANCE 18-01-2000 Milano Fila Forum ITALY 20-01-2000 Montpelier Le Zenith FRANCE 21-01-2000 Marseille Le Dome FRANCE 22-01-2000 Toulon Zénith Oméga FRANCE 24-01-2000 München Olympiahalle GERMANY 25-01-2000 Mannheim Maimarkthalle GERMANY 26-01-2000 Hannover Eilenriedehalle GERMANY 28-01-2000 Oberhausen Arena GERMANY 29-01-2000 Köln Kölnarena GERMANY 30-01-2000 Bielefeld Seidenstickerhalle GERMANY 02-02-2000 Hamburg Sporthalle GERMANY 04-02-2000 Berlin Velodrom GERMANY 11-02-2000 Strasbourg Rhenus FRANCE 12-02-2000 Metz Galaxia FRANCE 13-02-2000 Geneve Arena SWITZERLAND 15-02-2000 Prague Sportovni Hala CZECH REPUBLIC 16-02-2000 Nürnberg Frankenhalle GERMANY 18-02-2000 Erfurt Messehalle GERMANY 19-02-2000 Leipzig Messehalle GERMANY 20-02-2000 Bremen Stadthalle GERMANY 29-02-2000 Rostock Stadthalle GERMANY 01-03-2000 Copenhagen The Forum DENMARK 03-03-2000 Göteborg Scandinavium SWEDEN 04-03-2000 Stockholm Globe Arena SWEDEN 06-03-2000 Turku Turkuhalli Arena FINLAND 07-03-2000 Helsinki Hartwall Arena FINLAND 09-03-2000 Oslo Spektrum NORWAY 12-03-2000 Bratislava Incheba Hall SLOVAKIA 13-03-2000 Katowice Spodek Sporthall POLAND 15-03-2000 Gent Flanders Expo BELGIUM 16-03-2000 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 17-03-2000 Rotterdam Ahoy' Sportpaleis HOLLAND 19-03-2000 Dublin The Point IRELAND 20-03-2000 Belfast The Waterfront Hall UK 21-03-2000 Belfast The Waterfront Hall UK 23-03-2000 Glasgow SECC UK 24-03-2000 Manchester Evening News Arena UK 25-03-2000 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 27-03-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 28-03-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 29-03-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 31-03-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 01-04-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 02-04-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 04-04-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 05-04-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 06-04-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 07-04-2000 London Royal Albert Hall UK 09-04-2000 Göttingen Lokhalle GERMANY 10-04-2000 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 13-04-2000 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 26-04-2000 Kahului Maui Arts & Cultural Center MAUI 27-04-2000 Honolulu Neal Blaisdell Center Arena HAWAII 30-04-2000 New Orleans, LA "New Orleans Jazz and Heritage Festival" USA 06-05-2000 Montesarchio Piazzo ITALY 07-05-2000 Pesaro Pallas ITALY 08-05-2000 Bologna Palamalagutti ITALY 10-05-2000 Torino Palastampa ITALY 12-05-2000 Bolzano Palaonda ITALY 13-05-2000 Pula Roman Arena CROATIA 14-05-2000 Ljubljana Hala Tivoli 1 SLOVENIA 16-05-2000 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 17-05-2000 Stuttgart Schleyerhalle GERMANY 19-05-2000 Firenze Parco delle Cascine ITALY 20-05-2000 Verona Arena ITALY 23-05-2000 Bilbao Auditorio Euskalduna SPAIN 25-05-2000 Palma de Mallorca Bullring SPAIN 27-05-2000 Alicante Plaza de Toros SPAIN 28-05-2000 Granada Plaza de Toros SPAIN 30-05-2000 Barcelona Palau des Esportes SPAIN 01-06-2000 Valladolid Plaza Central De Feria De Muestras SPAIN 02-06-2000 Santiago de Compostela Palacio SAR SPAIN 03-06-2000 Lissabon Estadio National PORTUGAL 06-06-2000 Freiburg Neue Messehalle GERMANY 07-06-2000 Wien Stadthalle AUSTRIA 09-06-2000 Nürnberg Frankenstadion ("Rock im Park") GERMANY 10-06-2000 Nürburgring Nürburgring ("Rock am Ring") GERMANY 12-06-2000 Budapest Kisstadion HUNGARY 13-06-2000 Burg Klam Castle AUSTRIA 15-06-2000 Orleans Le Zenith FRANCE 16-06-2000 Vienne Theatre Antique FRANCE 17-06-2000 Nîmes Les Arènes FRANCE 23-06-2000 New York City, NY Rockefeller Plaza USA 24-06-2000 Camden, NJ Blockbuster/ Sony Music Entertainment Center USA 25-06-2000 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion USA 27-06-2000 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center USA 28-06-2000 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Theatre USA 30-06-2000 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts USA 01-07-2000 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 02-07-2000 Saratoga Springs, NY Saratoga Perfoming Arts Center USA 04-07-2000 Montreal, Que. Molson Centre CANADA 05-07-2000 Ottawa, Ont. Ottawa Blues Festival CANADA 07-07-2000 Toronto, Ont. Molson Amphitheatre CANADA 08-07-2000 Darien Center, NY Darien Lake Six Flags Performing Arts Center USA 09-07-2000 Burgettstown, PA Post Gazette Pavilion at Star Lake USA 11-07-2000 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center USA 12-07-2000 Colombus, OH Polaris Amphitheatre USA 14-07-2000 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Music Theater USA 15-07-2000 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Center USA 16-07-2000 Cincinnatti, OH Riverbend Music Center USA 18-07-2000 Minneapolis, MN Target Center USA 19-07-2000 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheatre USA 21-07-2000 Chicago, IL United Center USA 22-07-2000 Maryland Heights, MO Riverport Amphitheatre USA 23-07-2000 Bonner Springs, KS Sandstone Amphitheatre USA 25-07-2000 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 26-07-2000 Salt Lake City, UT E Center USA 28-07-2000 Vancouver, BC General Motors Place CANADA 29-07-2000 Portland, OR Rose Garden Arena USA 30-07-2000 George, WA The Gorge USA 01-08-2000 Marysville, CA Sacramento Valley Amphitheatre USA 02-08-2000 Reno, NV Reno Hilton Amphitheatre USA 04-08-2000 Concord, CA Chronicle Pavilion at Concord USA 05-08-2000 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre USA 06-08-2000 Santa Barbara, CA Santa Barbara Bowl USA 08-08-2000 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 09-08-2000 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 11-08-2000 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 12-08-2000 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre USA 18-08-2000 Irvine, CA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre USA 19-08-2000 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden USA 20-08-2000 Chula Vista, CA Coors Amphitheatre USA 22-08-2000 Phoenix, AZ Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion USA 23-08-2000 Albuquerque, NM Mesa Del Sol Amphitheatre USA 25-08-2000 Dallas, TX Starplex Amphitheatre USA 26-08-2000 Austin, TX Frank Erwin Center USA 27-08-2000 Houston, TX C.W. Mitchell Pavilion USA 29-08-2000 Pelham, AL Oak Mountain Amphitheatre USA 30-08-2000 Antioch, TN AmSouth Amphitheatre Parking Lot USA 01-09-2000 Orlando, FL TD Waterhouse Centre USA 02-09-2000 Tampa, FL Ice Palace USA 03-09-2000 West Palm Beach, FL Mars Music Amphitheatre USA 05-09-2000 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre USA 06-09-2000 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavilion USA 08-09-2000 Raleigh, NC Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek USA 09-09-2000 Virginia Beach, VA GTE Virginia Beach Amphitheater USA 10-09-2000 Philadelphia, PA Hershey Park Stadium USA 12-09-2000 New York City, NY East Meadow, Central Park USA 23-09-2000 Sun City Sun City Super Bowl SOUTH AFRICA 24-09-2000 Johannesburg MTN Sundome SOUTH AFRICA 26-09-2000 Durban Westridge Tennis Stadium SOUTH AFRICA 28-09-2000 Bellville Bellville Velodrome SOUTH AFRICA 29-09-2000 Bellville Bellville Velodrome SOUTH AFRICA 14-10-2000 Yokohama Pacifico JAPAN 15-10-2000 Sendai Sendai Hall JAPAN 16-10-2000 Tokyo Budokan Hall JAPAN 18-10-2000 Osaka Castle-Jo Hall JAPAN 20-10-2000 Hiroshima Sun Plaza JAPAN 21-10-2000 Fukuoka Marine Messe JAPAN 23-10-2000 Nagoya Rainbow Hall JAPAN 25-10-2000 Tokyo Budokan Hall JAPAN 26-10-2000 Tokyo Budokan Hall JAPAN 09-11-2000 Sydney Capitol Theatre AUSTRALIA 10-11-2000 Sydney Capitol Theatre AUSTRALIA 11-11-2000 Sydney Capitol Theatre AUSTRALIA 13-11-2000 Sydney Capitol Theatre AUSTRALIA 15-11-2000 Melbourne Palais Theatre AUSTRALIA 16-11-2000 Melbourne Palais Theatre AUSTRALIA 17-11-2000 Melbourne Palais Theatre AUSTRALIA 19-11-2000 Brisbane Brisbane Entertainment Centre AUSTRALIA 21-11-2000 Sydney Capitol Theatre AUSTRALIA 22-11-2000 Sydney Capitol Theatre AUSTRALIA 2001 12-01-2001 Rio de Janeiro Palco Mundo ("Rock In Rio For A Better World") BRAZIL 14-01-2001 Santiago Pista Atletica Del Estadio Nacional CHILE 16-01-2001 Buenos Aires Estadio de Vélez Sarsfield ARGENTINA 18-01-2001 Caracas Estadio Olimpico VENEZUELA 20-01-2001 Panama City Estadio Nacional PANAMA 23-01-2001 Pensacola, FL Pensacola Civic Center USA 24-01-2001 Jacksonville, FL Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum USA 26-01-2001 Gainesville, FL Stephen O'Connell Center USA 27-01-2001 Estero, FL TECO Arena USA 30-01-2001 Mexico City Auditorio Nacional MEXICO 31-01-2001 Mexico City Auditorio Nacional MEXICO 01-02-2001 Mexico City Auditorio Nacional MEXICO 03-02-2001 San Juan Hiram Bithorn Stadium PUERTO RICO 27-03-2001 Beverly Hills, CA Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel USA 19-04-2001 Dubai Tennis Stadium UAE 20-04-2001 Dubai Tennis Stadium UAE 23-04-2001 Amman Al Ahlia University JORDAN 25-04-2001 Cairo Pyramids Of Giza EGYPT 28-04-2001 Tunis Stadium El Menzah TUNISIA 30-04-2001 Ishgl Mountain AUSTRIA 04-05-2001 New York City, NY Rockefeller Plaza USA 05-05-2001 Washington, D.C. MCI Center USA 06-05-2001 Roanoke, VA Roanoke Civic Center USA 08-05-2001 Greensboro, NC Greensboro Coliseum USA 09-05-2001 Atlanta, GA Philips Arena USA 11-05-2001 Dayton, OH Ervin J. Nutter Center USA 12-05-2001 Moline, IL Mark Of The Quad Cities USA 13-05-2001 Ames, IA Hilton Coliseum USA 15-05-2001 Madison, WI Kohl Center USA 16-05-2001 Peoria, IL Civic Center Arena USA 18-05-2001 Rosemont, IL Allstate Arena USA 19-05-2001 Auburn Hills, MI Palace Of Auburn Hills USA 20-05-2001 Rochester, NY Blue Cross Arena USA 22-05-2001 Wilkes-Barre, PA First Union Arena USA 23-05-2001 Philadelphia, PA First Union Center USA 25-05-2001 Portland, ME Cumberland Civic Center USA 26-05-2001 Boston, MA FleetCenter USA 31-05-2001 Kiev National Palace Ukraine UKRAINE 01-06-2001 Kiev National Palace Ukraine UKRAINE 03-06-2001 St. Petersburg New Arena RUSSIA 04-06-2001 Moscow Olimpiisky Sports Center RUSSIA 06-06-2001 Copenhagen Tivoli Planen DENMARK 09-06-2001 Stockholm Skansen SWEDEN 10-06-2001 Oslo Norwegian Wood Festival NORWAY 12-06-2001 Helsinki Finnair Stadium FINLAND 14-06-2001 Tallinn Freedom Square ESTONIA 16-06-2001 Jurmala Nemo Park LATVIA 17-06-2001 Vilnius Stadium Zalgiris LITHUANIA 19-06-2001 Warsaw Gwardia Stadium POLAND 20-06-2001 Brno Hala Rondo CZECH REPUBLIC 22-06-2001 München Königsplatz GERMANY 23-06-2001 Wiesbaden Kurhaus im Park, Bowling-Green GERMANY 24-06-2001 Coburg Schloßplatz GERMANY 26-06-2001 Hamburg Freilichtbühne im Stadtpark GERMANY 27-06-2001 Hamburg Freilichtbühne im Stadtpark GERMANY 29-06-2001 Dresden Theaterplatz vor der Semperoper GERMANY 30-06-2001 Werchter Werchter Festival BELGIUM 01-07-2001 Enschede Terrein Universiteit Twente HOLLAND 03-07-2001 Berlin Waldbühne GERMANY 05-07-2001 Palmanova Piazza Grande ITALY 06-07-2001 Milano Idroscalo Park ITALY 07-07-2001 Roma Curva Stadio Olimpico ITALY 10-07-2001 Thesaloniki Earth Theatre GREECE 11-07-2001 Athens Olympic Stadium GREECE 13-07-2001 Baalbeck Baalbeck Festival LEBANON 14-07-2001 Baalbeck Baalbeck Festival LEBANON 16-07-2001 Izmir Open Air Theatre Cesme TURKEY 17-07-2001 Istanbul Open Air Theatre TURKEY 19-07-2001 Cagliari, Sardegna Anfiteatro Romano ITALY 21-07-2001 Montreux Auditorium Stravinsky (35th Montreux Jazz Festival) SWITZERLAND 22-07-2001 Zürich Hof Landesmuseum SWITZERLAND 25-07-2001 Dublin Marlay Park Rathfarnham IRELAND 27-07-2001 Cardiff Cardiff Castle ("Route of Kings") UK 28-07-2001 London Hyde Park ("Route of Kings") UK 29-07-2001 London Hyde Park ("Route of Kings") UK Sting All This Time Tour 2001 & 2002 10-09-2001 Figline Valdarno Il Palagio ITALY 11-09-2001 Figline Valdarno Il Palagio ITALY 21-09-2001 London BBC Studios ("America - A Tribute To Heroes") UK 25-10-2001 New York City, NY Bryant Park USA 01-11-2001 London BBC Television Centre (BBC1 "Parkinson") UK 02-11-2001 London BBC Television Centre (BBC2 "Top of the Pops") UK 05-11-2001 London BBC Radio Theatre (BBC Radio2 Special) UK 06-12-2001 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre (WPLJ radio) USA 09-12-2001 Colorado Springs, CO World Arena USA 10-12-2001 Denver, CO Magness Arena USA 12-12-2001 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre ("The Concert - 20 Years of AIDS ") USA 13-12-2001 Los Angeles, CA Paramour Estate ("Silver Lining Silverlake Benefit Concert") USA 14-12-2001 Las Vegas, NV Aladdin Hotel & Casino USA 2002 01-02-2002 New Orleans, LA New Orleans Arena (CBS "Friday Night Super Bowl Bash") USA 08-02-2002 Salt Lake City, UT Rice-Eccles Olympic Stadium ("2002 Olympic Winter Games") USA 20-02-2002 London Earls Court ("Brit Awards") UK 13-04-2002 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 28-05-2002 Modena Parco Novi Sad ("Pavarotti & Friends") ITALY 2003 Sting Sacred Love Tour 2003, 2004 & 2005 12-09-2003 London Mermaid Theatre UK 20-09-2003 Verona Arena ("Festivalbar") ITALY 22-09-2003 Paris Olympia Theatre FRANCE 02-10-2003 New York City, NY Rockefeller Plaza USA 04-10-2003 New York City, NY Hammerstein Ballroom USA 07-10-2003 Chicago, IL Grant Park USA 04-12-2003 London Earls Court ("Capital Christmas Live") UK 2004 22-01-2004 Miami, FL James L. Knight Center (rehearsal w/ audience) USA 23-01-2004 Miami, FL James L. Knight Center USA 24-01-2004 Miami, FL James L. Knight Center USA 26-01-2004 Tampa, FL Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center USA 28-01-2004 New Orleans, LA Saenger Theatre USA 30-01-2004 San Antonio, TX Majestic Theatre USA 31-01-2004 Grand Prairie, TX Next Stage At Grand Prairie USA 02-02-2004 Milwaukee, WI Milwaukee Theatre USA 03-02-2004 Minneapolis, MN Northrop Auditorium USA 05-02-2004 Denver, CO Fillmore Auditorium USA 10-02-2004 Los Angeles, CA Pantages Theatre USA 11-02-2004 Los Angeles, CA Pantages Theatre USA 13-02-2004 Los Angeles, CA Copley Symphony Hall (cancelled!) USA 14-02-2004 Phoenix, AZ Dodge Theatre (cancelled!) USA 15-02-2004 Las Vegas, NV The Joint (cancelled!) USA 17-02-2004 Oakland, CA Paramount Theatre (cancelled!) USA 18-02-2004 Oakland, CA Paramount Theatre USA 20-02-2004 Las Vegas, NV The Joint USA 21-02-2004 Des Moines, Iowa Civic Center USA 23-02-2004 Cleveland, OH State Theatre USA 24-02-2004 Columbus, OH Ohio Theatre USA 26-02-2004 Detroit, MI Opera House USA 27-02-2004 Rosemont, IL Rosemont Theatre USA 02-03-2004 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 03-03-2004 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 05-03-2004 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 06-03-2004 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre USA 11-03-2004 Washington, DC Warner Theatre USA 12-03-2004 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theatre USA 13-03-2004 Atlantic City, NJ The Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa USA 15-03-2004 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre USA 16-03-2004 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre USA 17-03-2004 Wallingford, CT Careerbuilder.com Oakdale Theatre USA 19-03-2004 Toronto, Ont. Massey Hall CANADA 20-03-2004 Toronto, Ont. Massey Hall CANADA 22-03-2004 Montreal, Que. Place des Arts CANADA 23-03-2004 Ottawa, Ont. Corel Center CANADA 21-04-2004 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (Rainforest benefit) USA 28-04-2004 Helsinki Hartwell Arena FINLAND 30-04-2004 Stockholm The Globe (cancelled!) SWEDEN 01-05-2004 Oslo Spektrum (cancelled!) NORWAY 02-05-2004 Copenhagen Forum (cancelled!) DENMARK 04-05-2004 Rotterdam Ahoy Sportpaleis (cancelled!) HOLLAND 05-05-2004 Antwerpen Sportpaleis (cancelled!) BELGIUM 07-05-2004 Newcastle Newcastle Arena (cancelled!) UK 08-05-2004 Manchester Evening News Arena (cancelled!) UK 09-05-2004 Glasgow SECC (cancelled!) UK 12-05-2004 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre (cancelled!) UK 14-05-2004 London Royal Albert Hall UK 15-05-2004 London Royal Albert Hall UK 16-05-2004 London Royal Albert Hall UK 18-05-2004 London Royal Albert Hall UK 19-05-2004 London Royal Albert Hall UK 20-05-2004 London Royal Albert Hall UK 22-05-2004 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 23-05-2004 Zürich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 25-05-2004 Paris Olympia FRANCE 26-05-2004 Paris Olympia FRANCE 28-05-2004 Paris Olympia FRANCE 29-05-2004 Paris Olympia FRANCE 30-05-2004 Paris Olympia FRANCE 02-06-2004 Barcelona Palau Sant Jordi SPAIN 03-06-2004 Benidorm Plaza De Toros de Benidorm SPAIN 05-06-2004 Budapest Heroes Square HUNGARY 06-06-2004 Lisbon Bela Vista Park ("Rock in Rio - Lisbon") PORTUGAL 09-06-2004 Verona Arena ITALY 10-06-2004 Modena Piazza Grande (cancelled!) ITALY 11-06-2004 Roma Circo Massimo ("Cornetto Festival") ITALY 13-06-2004 Wien Schloss Schönbrunn Ehrenhof AUSTRIA 15-06-2004 Berlin Waldbühne GERMANY 16-06-2004 Köln Tanzbrunnen GERMANY 18-06-2004 Hannover Expo Plaza GERMANY 19-06-2004 Wiesbaden Kurhaus im Park, Bowling-Green GERMANY 20-06-2004 München Königsplatz GERMANY 27-06-2004 Camden, NJ Tweeter Center At The Waterfront USA 28-06-2004 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center USA 29-06-2004 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center USA 01-07-2004 Wantagh, NY Tommy Hilfiger at Jones Beach Amphitheater USA 02-07-2004 Wantagh, NY Tommy Hilfiger at Jones Beach Amphitheater USA 04-07-2004 Saratoga Springs, NY Saratoga Performing Arts Center USA 05-07-2004 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Casino USA 07-07-2004 Holmdel, NJ P.N.C. Bank Arts Center USA 09-07-2004 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion USA 10-07-2004 Burgettstown, PA Post-Gazette Pavilion @Star Lake USA 11-07-2004 Darien Center, NY Darien Lake Six Flags P.A.C. USA 13-07-2004 Montreal, Que. Bell Centre CANADA 14-07-2004 Toronto, Ont. Air Canada Centre CANADA 16-07-2004 Auburn Hills, MI Palace Of Auburn Hills USA 17-07-2004 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheatre USA 18-07-2004 Tinley Park, IL Tweeter Center USA 20-07-2004 Minneapolis, MN Target Center USA 21-07-2004 Bonner Springs, KS Verizon Wireless Amphitheater USA 23-07-2004 Noblesville, IN Verizon Wireless Music Center USA 24-07-2004 Maryland Heights, MO UMB Bank Pavilion USA 25-07-2004 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center USA 27-07-2004 Columbus, OH Germain Amphitheater USA 28-07-2004 Hershey, PA Hershey Park Stadium USA 02-09-2004 Atlanta, GA Philips Arena USA 03-09-2004 Charlotte, NC Verizon Wireless Amp. Charlotte USA 04-09-2004 Raleigh, NC Alltel Pavilion @ Walnut Creek USA 06-09-2004 Antioch, TN Starwood Amphitheatre USA 08-09-2004 West Palm Beach, FL Sound Advice Amphitheatre (postponed until 21-10-2004) USA 09-09-2004 Tampa, FL Tampa Bay Amphitheatre (postponed until 22-10-2004) USA 13-09-2004 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 14-09-2004 Mexico City Palacio de los Deportes MEXICO 17-09-2004 Selma, TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre USA 18-09-2004 The Woodlands, TX C.W. Mitchell Pavilion USA 19-09-2004 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Centre USA 21-09-2004 Denver, CO Pepsi Center USA 24-09-2004 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden Arena USA 25-09-2004 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Pavilion USA 26-09-2004 Chula Vista, CA Coors Amphitheatre USA 28-09-2004 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl USA 29-09-2004 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl USA 01-10-2004 Irvine, CA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre USA 02-10-2004 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre USA 03-10-2004 Concord, CA Chronicle Pavilion @ Concord USA 05-10-2004 Marysville, CA Sleep Train Amphitheatre USA 07-10-2004 Portland, OR Rose Garden USA 08-10-2004 Auburn, WA White River Amphitheatre USA 09-10-2004 Vancouver, B.C. General Motors Place CANADA 11-10-2004 Calgary, Alta. Pengrowth Saddledome CANADA 12-10-2004 Edmonton, Alta. Rexall Centre CANADA 13-10-2004 Saskatoon Saskatchewan Place CANADA 17-10-2004 Toronto, Ont. Air Canada Centre CANADA 19-10-2004 New York City, NY Madison Square Garden USA 21-10-2004 West Palm Beach, FL Sound Advice Amphitheatre USA 22-10-2004 Tampa, FL Tampa Bay Amphitheatre USA 29-10-2004 Stockholm The Globe SWEDEN 30-10-2004 Göteborg Scandinavium SWEDEN 31-10-2004 Oslo Spektrum NORWAY 02-11-2004 Rotterdam Ahoy Sportpaleis HOLLAND 03-11-2004 Rotterdam Ahoy Sportpaleis HOLLAND 05-11-2004 Hamburg Color Line Arena GERMANY 06-11-2004 Bielefeld Seidenstickerhalle GERMANY 07-11-2004 Stuttgart Schleyerhalle GERMANY 09-11-2004 Chemnitz Arena GERMANY 10-11-2004 Prague T-Mobile Arena CZECH REPUBLIC 12-11-2004 Oberhausen König-Pilsener-Arena GERMANY 13-11-2004 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 14-11-2004 Antwerpen Sportpaleis BELGIUM 16-11-2004 Dublin The Point IRELAND 17-11-2004 Belfast The Odyssey UK 19-11-2004 Newcastle Metro Radio Arena UK 20-11-2004 Glasgow SECC UK 22-11-2004 Manchester Evening News Arena UK 23-11-2004 Birmingham National Exhibition Centre UK 26-11-2004 Salzburg Arena AUSTRIA 27-11-2004 Nürnberg Arena GERMANY 28-11-2004 Friedrichshafen Neue Messe Friedrichshafen GERMANY 30-11-2004 Milan FilaForum ITALY 02-12-2004 Modena PalaPanini ITALY 05-12-2004 Karlsruhe Europahalle GERMANY 06-12-2004 Innsbruck Olympiahalle AUSTRIA 09-12-2004 Copenhagen Forum DENMARK 13-12-2004 London Old Billingsgate ("La Dolce Vita Christmas Ball") UK 2005 10-01-2005 Singapore National Stadium SINGAPORE 12-01-2005 Bangkok Impact Arena THAILAND 15-01-2005 Osaka JYO JAPAN 16-01-2005 Hiroshima Sunplaza JAPAN 18-01-2005 Fukuoka Kokusai Hall JAPAN 19-01-2005 Nagoya Rainbow Hall JAPAN 21-01-2005 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 22-01-2005 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 23-01-2005 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 26-01-2005 Hong Kong Hong Kong Convention Centre CHINA 28-01-2005 Seoul Olympic Gymnasium #1 SOUTH KOREA 29-01-2005 Seoul Olympic Gymnasium #1 SOUTH KOREA 01-02-2005 Kuala Lumpur Putra Indoor Stadium Bukit MALAYSIA 04-02-2005 Bangalore Palace Grounds INDIA 06-02-2005 Pitampura, Delhi Dilli Haat Grounds INDIA 10-02-2005 Margaret River Leeuwin Estate Winery ("Tsunami Relief Benefit") AUSTRALIA 12-02-2005 Margaret River Leeuwin Estate Winery AUSTRALIA 13-02-2005 Margaret River Leeuwin Estate Winery AUSTRALIA Sting Broken Music Tour 2005 & 2006 19-03-2005 London Park Lane Sheraton Hotel (Gizmondo launch party) UK 28-03-2005 Los Angeles, CA The Roxy (preview show) USA 01-04-2005 San Jose, CA Event Center, State University USA 03-04-2005 Eugene, OR McArthur Court, University of Oregon USA 04-04-2005 Spokane, WA Star Theatre - Spokane Arena USA 05-04-2005 Kelowna, B.C. Prospera Place CANADA 07-04-2005 Missoula, MT Adams Center, University of Montana USA 09-04-2005 Boise, ID Idaho Center USA 11-04-2005 Salt Lake City, UT Delta Center USA 12-04-2005 Denver, CO Magness Arena USA 14-04-2005 Columbia, MO Mizzou Arena, University of Missouri USA 15-04-2005 Madison, WI Kohl Center USA 17-04-2005 Champaign, IL Assembly Hall, University of Illinois USA 18-04-2005 Chicago, IL UIC Pavilion USA 20-04-2005 Oxford, OH John D. Millett Hall USA 22-04-2005 Cleveland, OH Convocation Center USA 23-04-2005 London, Ont. Labatt Centre CANADA 24-04-2005 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena USA 26-04-2005 State College, PA Bryce Jordan Center USA 27-04-2005 Fairfax, VA Patriot Center USA 29-04-2005 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa USA 30-04-2005 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa USA 02-05-2005 Reading, PA Sovereign Center USA 03-05-2005 Wilkes Barre, PA Wachovia Arena USA 05-05-2005 Boston, MA Agganis Arena USA 06-05-2005 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun USA 07-05-2005 Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Arena USA 10-05-2005 Portland, ME Cumberland CCC USA 11-05-2005 Providence, RI Dunkin Donuts Center USA 13-05-2005 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre USA 14-05-2005 New York City, NY Irving Plaza USA 02-07-2005 London Hyde Park ("Live 8") UK 03-07-2005 Salzau "Jazz Baltica festival" GERMANY 24-09-2005 Warszawa Sluzewic Horse Racing Rink POLAND 2006 13-02-2006 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay Events Center (private show for "Staples Office Supplies") USA 02-04-2006 San Jose Autodromo La Guacima ("Festival Imperial 2006") COSTA RICA 18-04-2006 Las Vegas, NV Red Rock Resort and Casino USA 23-04-2006 Plymouth Plymouth Recreation Ground ("Plymouth Jazz Festival") TOBAGO 26-04-2006 La Romana Altos De Chavon DOMINICAN REPUBLIC 27-04-2006 San Juan Coliseo de Puerto Rico PUERTO RICO 29-04-2006 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay Events Center ("Tiger Jam IX") USA 19-05-2006 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall ("Rainforest Benefit 2006") USA 04-06-2006 Lisbon Parque da Bela Vista ("Rock in Rio Festival") PORTUGAL 06-06-2006 Pembroke Luxol Parade Ground MALTA 08-06-2006 Tel Aviv Ramat Gan Stadium ISRAEL 10-06-2006 Limassol Tsirion Stadium CYPRUS 12-06-2006 Nessebar City Stadium BULGARIA 14-06-2006 Istanbul Kurucesme Arena TURKEY 16-06-2006 Athens Terra Vibe GREECE 17-06-2006 Thessalonika Moni Lazariston GREECE 19-06-2006 Novi Sad Petrovaradin Castle SERBIA 20-06-2006 Budapest Papp László Budapest Sportaréna HUNGARY 21-06-2006 Bratislava Stadion Artmedia SLOVAKIA 23-06-2006 Milan Piazza del Duomo (free concert) ITALY 25-06-2006 Napoli Piazza del Plebiscito (free concert) ITALY 27-06-2006 Lyon Théâtres Romains de Fourvière ("Les Nuits de Fourviere") FRANCE 30-06-2006 Albacete Estadio Carlos Belmonte SPAIN 01-07-2006 Avila Finca Mesegosillo SPAIN 03-07-2006 Monte Carlo La Salle des Étoiles, Le Sporting Monte-Carlo MONACO 04-07-2006 Monte Carlo La Salle des Étoiles, Le Sporting Monte-Carlo MONACO 05-07-2006 Carcassonne Theatre de la Cite FRANCE 07-07-2006 Weert Sportpark Boshoven ("Bospop 2006") HOLLAND 08-07-2006 Werchter Festival Park ("TW Classic") BELGIUM 11-07-2006 Montreux Auditorium Stravinski (40th Montreux Jazz Festival) SWITZERLAND 12-07-2006 Alberschwende Open Air-Arena AUSTRIA 13-07-2006 Esch-sur-Alzette Stade Emile Mayrisch LUXEMBOURG 15-07-2006 Aarhus Radhusparken DENMARK 17-07-2006 Bergen Koengen NORWAY 19-07-2006 Molde Romsdalsmuseet ("Moldejazz") NORWAY 21-07-2006 Stockholm Skeppsholmen Stora Scenen ("Stockholm Jazz festival 2006") SWEDEN 22-07-2006 Pori Kirjurinluoto Arena ("Pori Jazz 2006") FINLAND 24-07-2006 St. Petersburg New Ice Arena RUSSIA 26-07-2006 Moscow Olympiski RUSSIA 28-07-2006 Tallinn Saku Arena ESTONIA 29-07-2006 Riga Riga Arena LATVIA 30-07-2006 Vilnius Siemens Arena LITHUANIA Sting Songs From The Labyrinth Tour 2006, 2007 & 2008 03-10-2006 London Jerwood Hall, LSO St. Lukes UK 04-10-2006 London Jerwood Hall, LSO St. Lukes UK 09-10-2006 New York City, NY Rose Hall, Lincoln Center USA 23-10-2006 Berlin Yellow Lounge GERMANY 26-10-2006 Paris Salle Olivier Messiaen, La Maison de Radio France FRANCE 13-12-2006 Milano Santa Maria delle Grazie Church ITALY 2007 11-01-2007 Los Angeles, CA Walt Disney Concert Hall USA 13-01-2007 Pasadena, CA Ritz Carlton (for Television Critics Association) USA 18-02-2007 Paris Salle Pleyel FRANCE 19-02-2007 Basel Stadtcasino SWITZERLAND 21-02-2007 Florence Teatro Verdi ITALY 22-02-2007 Rome Auditorium Parco Della Musica ITALY 23-02-2007 Milan Teatro Arcimboldi ITALY 25-02-2007 Munich Herkulessaal GERMANY 27-02-2007 Frankfurt Jahrunderthalle GERMANY 28-02-2007 Hamburg Musikhalle GERMANY 01-03-2007 Amsterdam Concertgebouw HOLLAND 03-03-2007 Antwerpen Koningin Elisabethzaal BELGIUM 05-03-2007 Berlin Philharmonie GERMANY 07-03-2007 Dusseldorf Tonhalle GERMANY 08-03-2007 Baden Baden Festspielhaus GERMANY 10-03-2007 Vienna Konzerthaus AUSTRIA 11-03-2007 Nürnberg Meistersingerhalle GERMANY 12-03-2007 Stuttgart Beethovensaal GERMANY 2008 12-10-2008 Petra Petra Treasury ("Salute Petra" - Luciano Pavarotti Memorial Concert) JORDANIA 30-11-2008 Sydney Sydney Opera House AUSTRALIA 01-12-2008 Brisbane City Hall, King George Square AUSTRALIA 03-12-2008 Melbourne The Arts Centre, Hamer Hall AUSTRALIA 05-12-2008 Perth Concert Hall AUSTRALIA 07-12-2008 Kuala Lumpur KL Convention Centre, Plenary Hall MALAYSIA 08-12-2008 Singapore Esplanade Concert Hall SINGAPORE 10-12-2008 Hong Kong Jockey Club CHINA 12-12-2008 Dubai Palladium UAE 16-12-2008 Tokyo Orchard Hall JAPAN 17-12-2008 Tokyo Orchard Hall JAPAN 18-12-2008 Tokyo Orchard Hall JAPAN 20-12-2008 Osaka Festival Hall JAPAN 21-12-2008 Yokohama Pacifico Yokohama JAPAN 2009 09-02-2009 Belgrade Sava Centre (Guitar & Arts Festival) SERBIA 10-02-2009 Bucharest Sala Palatului ROMANIA 11-02-2009 Zagreb Vatroslav Lisinski CROATIA 2010 Sting Symphonicity Tour 2010 & 2011 (with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra) 26-05-2010 Wolfsburg KraftWerk (with the Bundesjugendorchester) GERMANY 27-05-2010 Wolfsburg KraftWerk (with the Bundesjugendorchester) GERMANY 29-05-2010 Rabat Mawazine Festival (with the Marroco Royal Symphonic Orchestra) MOROCCO 02-06-2010 Vancouver, BC Centre For Performing Arts CANADA 04-06-2010 Portland, OR Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall USA 05-06-2010 Portland, OR Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall USA 06-06-2010 Seattle, WA White River Amphitheater USA 08-06-2010 Burbank, CA NBC-Studios ("Tonight Show with Jay Leno") USA 09-06-2010 Morrison, CO Red Rocks USA 10-06-2010 Morrison, CO Red Rocks USA 12-06-2010 Concord, CA Sleep Train Pavilion USA 13-06-2010 San Diego, CA Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre USA 15-06-2010 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl USA 16-06-2010 Irvine, CA Verizon Amphitheater USA 18-06-2010 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand USA 21-06-2010 St. Paul, MN Xcel Center USA 23-06-2010 St. Louis, MO Verizon Wireless Amphitheater USA 25-06-2010 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion USA 26-06-2010 New Orleans, LA UNO Lakefront Arena USA 28-06-2010 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park USA 29-06-2010 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park USA 02-07-2010 West Palm Beach, FL Cruzan Amphitheater USA 03-07-2010 Tampa, FL Ford Amphitheater USA 06-07-2010 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun USA 07-07-2010 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Centre USA 09-07-2010 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata USA 10-07-2010 Camden, NJ Susquehanna Bank Center USA 11-07-2010 Washington, DC Jiffy Lube Live Amphitheatre USA 13-07-2010 New York City, NY Metropolitan Opera USA 14-07-2010 New York City, NY Metropolitan Opera USA 15-07-2010 New York City, NY The Early Show Plaza ("The Early Show Summer Concert Series") USA 16-07-2010 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Theater USA 17-07-2010 Chicago, IL Pavilion (Ravinia Festival) USA 18-07-2010 Chicago, IL Pavilion (Ravinia Festival) USA 20-07-2010 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Ampitheater USA 21-07-2010 London, ON John Labatt Centre CANADA 23-07-2010 Toronto, ON Molson Amphitheatre CANADA 24-07-2010 Montreal, QC Bell Centre CANADA 25-07-2010 Ottawa, ON Scotiabank Place CANADA 27-07-2010 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach USA 29-07-2010 Mansfield, MA Comcast Center USA 30-07-2010 Bethel, NY Bethel Woods USA 31-07-2010 Saratoga, NY Saratoga Performing Arts Center USA 03-09-2010 Oslo Konserthus NORWAY 05-09-2010 Copenhagen Royal Theatre DENMARK 06-09-2010 Copenhagen Royal Theatre DENMARK 08-09-2010 Stockholm Globe Arena SWEDEN 10-09-2010 Helsinki Hartwaal Arena FINLAND 11-09-2010 Tallinn Saku Suurhallis ESTONIA 13-09-2010 St. Petersburg Ice Palace RUSSIA 15-09-2010 Moscow Crokus City Hall RUSSIA 17-09-2010 Vilnius Siemens Arena LITHUANIA 18-09-2010 Minsk Minsk Arena BELARUS 20-09-2010 Poznan Stadion Miejski W Poznaniu POLAND 21-09-2010 Berlin O2 Arena GERMANY 22-09-2010 Prague O2 Arena CZECH REPUBLIC 24-09-2010 Cologne Lanxess Arena GERMANY 26-09-2010 Geneva Arena Geneva SWITZERLAND 28-09-2010 Zurich Hallenstadion SWITZERLAND 30-09-2010 Paris Palais Omnisports de Bercy FRANCE 01-10-2010 London Royal Albert Hall UK 02-10-2010 London Royal Albert Hall UK 04-10-2010 Manchester O2 Apollo UK 05-10-2010 Newcastle Sage Gateshead UK 07-10-2010 Dublin O2 Arena IRELAND 09-10-2010 Edinburgh The Edinburgh Playhouse UK 11-10-2010 Nantes Zenith FRANCE 13-10-2010 Antwerpen Sportpaleis BELGIUM 15-10-2010 Arnhem Gelredome ("Symphonica in Rosso") HOLLAND 16-10-2010 Arnhem Gelredome ("Symphonica in Rosso") HOLLAND 17-10-2010 Essen ("Echo Klassik Awards") GERMANY 19-10-2010 Hamburg O2 World Hamburg GERMANY 20-10-2010 Frankfurt Festhalle GERMANY 23-10-2010 Stuttgart Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle GERMANY 25-10-2010 Florence Teatro Verdi ITALY 26-10-2010 Figline Valdarno Il Palagio ("Pairings Tuscany" show for AMEX) ITALY 27-10-2010 Bilbao BEC Arena SPAIN 29-10-2010 Barcelona Palau San Jordi SPAIN 30-10-2010 Madrid Palacio Deportes SPAIN 02-11-2010 Milano Teatro Arcimboldi ITALY 03-11-2010 Turin Palaolimpico ITALY 05-11-2010 Vienna Stadhalle AUSTRIA 06-11-2010 Budapest Budapest Arena HUNGARY 08-11-2010 Zagreb Zagreb Arena KROATIA 10-11-2010 Rome Santa Cecilia ITALY 14-11-2010 Kerala (Hay Festival) INDIA 05-12-2010 Houston, TX (The Lanier Law Firm’s annual holiday party) USA 07-12-2010 New York City, NY ABC "Good morning America" USA 14-12-2010 Moscow TV-show RUSSIA 16-12-2010 Leipzig ARD "Carreras Gala" GERMANY 17-12-2010 Warzaw Polish Theatre POLAND 19-12-2010 Milano RAI3 "Che Tempo Che Fa" ITALY 2011 11-01-2011 Seoul Olympic Gymnastics Arena SOUTH KOREA 13-01-2011 Osaka Chuo Gymnasium JAPAN 14-01-2011 Nagoya Aichi Gymnasium JAPAN 17-01-2011 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 18-01-2011 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 19-01-2011 Tokyo Budokan JAPAN 22-01-2011 Perth Sandalford Estate Swan Valley Winery AUSTRALIA 26-01-2011 Adelaide Barossa Arts & Convention Centre AUSTRALIA 28-01-2011 Melbourne Sidney Myer Music Bowl AUSTRALIA 31-01-2011 Sydney Opera House Concert Hall AUSTRALIA 01-02-2011 Sydney Opera House Concert Hall AUSTRALIA 03-02-2011 Sydney Opera House Forecourt (outside) AUSTRALIA 04-02-2011 Sydney Opera House Forecourt (outside) AUSTRALIA 05-02-2011 Hunter Valley Hope Estate Winery AUSTRALIA 07-02-2011 Brisbane The Riverstage AUSTRALIA 10-02-2011 Christchurch CBS Canterbury Arena NEW ZEALAND 12-02-2011 Napier The Mission Vineyards ("Mission Estate Winery Concert") NEW ZEALAND 17-02-2011 Cleveland, OH Stage Theater (American Express Private Event) USA 19-02-2011 Newark, NJ Prudential Center (American Express Private Event) USA 23-02-2011 Lima Estadio Monumental PERU 25-02-2011 Vina del Mar Festival Internacional de la Cancion de Viña del Mar CHILE 24-03-2011 London Bridgewater House (The Ormeley Dinner) UK 12-04-2011 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (120th Anniversary Of Carnegie Hall) USA 13-04-2011 New York City, NY Pier Sixty at Chelsea Piers (2011 Riverkeeper Fishermen's Ball) USA 14-04-2011 New York City, NY Waldorf Astoria USA 26-04-2011 New York City, NY Jazz at Lincoln Center USA 28-04-2011 New York City, NY Apollo Theater USA 18-05-2011 Orlando, FL Orange County Convention Center (Sapphire Now Concert) USA 06-06-2011 Bucharest Piata Constitutiei ROMANIA 07-06-2011 Sofia Georgi Asparuhov Stadium BULGARIA 08-06-2011 Belgrade Belgrade Arena SERBIA 10-06-2011 Llubljana Stozice Arena SLOVENIA 11-06-2011 Graz Schwarlz Freizeitzentrum (See Rock Festival) AUSTRIA 13-06-2011 Moscow Olimpsik RUSSIA 16-06-2011 St. Petersburg Palace Square (free show) RUSSIA 18-06-2011 Gdansk Ergo Arena Gdansk/Sopot POLAND 20-06-2011 Aalborg Aalborg Hallen DENMARK 22-06-2011 Mönchengladbach Warsteiner HockeyPark GERMANY 23-06-2011 Leipzig Arena in Leipzig GERMANY 25-06-2011 Salem Schloss Salem GERMANY 27-06-2011 Vilnius Vignis Park LITHUANIA 29-06-2011 Bratislava Zimny Stadion Ondreja Nepelu SLOVAKIA 30-06-2011 Budapest Budapest Arena HUNGARY 02-07-2011 Kazan Tatneft Arena RUSSIA 03-07-2011 Batumi Batumi Piazza (with Chris Botti) GEORGIA 04-07-2011 Astana Republic Velotrack "Sary-Arka" (cancelled) KAZAKHSTAN 07-07-2011 Kiev Palace of Sports UKRAINE 09-07-2011 Locarno Piazza Grande (Moon and Stars Festival) SWITZERLAND 11-07-2011 Montreux Stravinski Hall (45th Montreux Jazz Festival) SWITZERLAND 13-07-2011 Las Palmas de Gran Canaria Estadio de Gran Canaria SPAIN 15-07-2011 Granada Plaza de Toros SPAIN 16-07-2011 Calella de Palafrugell Cap Roig Festival SPAIN 18-07-2011 Mannheim SAP Arena GERMANY 19-07-2011 Munich Olympiahalle GERMANY 21-07-2011 Lyon Théâtres Romains de Fourvière (Les Nuits de Fourvière Festival) FRANCE 22-07-2011 Saint-Malô-du-Bois Le Théâtre de Verdure (Poupet Festival) FRANCE 23-07-2011 Nimes Les Arènes de Nîmes (Festival de Nîmes) FRANCE 25-07-2011 Monte Carlo Monte-Carlo SBM (Monte Carlo Sporting Summer Festival) MONACO 27-07-2011 Palermo Complesso Monumentale Castello a Mare ITALY 29-07-2011 Venezia Piazza San Marco ITALY 30-07-2011 Rome Cavea dell'Auditorium Parco della Musica ITALY 31-07-2011 Brescia Piazza Dell Loggia ITALY 02-09-2011 Willemstad World Trade Center (Curacao North Sea Jazz) CURACAO 04-09-2011 La Romana Altos de Chavón Amphitheater Dominican Republic 07-09-2011 Wailea, Maui Grand Wailea Hotel (private performance for Oracle Corp.) HAWAII 14-09-2011 New York City, NY 92nd Street Y USA 20-09-2011 New York City, NY Hammerstein Ballroom (CMT "Crossroads") USA 22-09-2011 New York City, NY Sheraton New York Hotel & Towers (2011 Clinton Global Initiative Annual Meeting) USA 24-09-2011 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand (iHeartRadio Music Festival) USA 01-10-2011 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre (Sting's 60th Birthday bash) USA 03-10-2011 New York City, NY NBC "The David Letterman Show" USA 06-10-2011 San Francisco, CA Moscone Center (Oracle OpenWorld 2011) USA 19-10-2011 New York City, NY NBC "The Today Show" USA 20-10-2011 Boston, MA Children’s Champion Award Dinner USA Sting Back To Bass Tour 2011, 2012 & 2013 22-10-2011 Boston, MA Wang Theatre at the Citi Performing Arts Center USA 24-10-2011 Wallingford, CT Toyota presents Oakdale Theatre USA 26-10-2011 Philadelphia, PA Tower Theater USA 27-10-2011 Philadelphia, PA Tower Theater USA 29-10-2011 Washington, DC DAR Constitution Hall USA 31-10-2011 Toronto, ON Palais Royale (private show) CANADA 01-11-2011 Toronto, ON Massey Hall CANADA 02-11-2011 Toronto, ON Massey Hall CANADA 05-11-2011 Chicago, IL Rosemont Theatre USA 06-11-2011 Detroit, MI Fox Theatre USA 08-11-2011 New York City, NY Roseland USA 09-11-2011 New York City, NY Roseland USA 10-11-2011 Washington, DC DAR Constitution Hall USA 12-11-2011 Miami, FL Fillmore Miami Beach at Jackie Gleason Theater USA 13-11-2011 Miami, FL Fillmore Miami Beach at Jackie Gleason Theater USA 14-11-2011 New York City, NY Apple Store (Upper West Side) USA 16-11-2011 Dallas, TX Verizon Theatre USA 17-11-2011 Houston, TX Verizon Wireless Theatre USA 18-11-2011 Houston, TX Verizon Wireless Theatre USA 20-11-2011 Denver, CO Wells Fargo Theatre USA 22-11-2011 Phoenix, AZ Comerica Theatre USA 25-11-2011 Las Vegas, NV Colosseum USA 26-11-2011 Reno, NV Events Center USA 28-11-2011 Los Angeles, CA The Wiltern USA 29-11-2011 Los Angeles, CA The Wiltern USA 30-11-2011 Los Angeles, CA The Wiltern USA 02-12-2011 San Francisco, CA Nob Hill Masonic Center USA 03-12-2011 San Francisco, CA Nob Hill Masonic Center USA 05-12-2011 Seattle, WA Paramount Theater USA 06-12-2011 Seattle, WA Paramount Theater USA 08-12-2011 Vancouver, BC Queen Elizabeth Theatre CANADA 09-12-2011 Vancouver, BC Queen Elizabeth Theatre CANADA 10-12-2011 Vancouver, BC Queen Elizabeth Theatre CANADA 14-12-2011 Paris Canal+ "Le Grand Journal" FRANCE 16-12-2011 Prague Prague Castle (private show) CZECH REPUBLIC 18-12-2011 Milano RAI3 "Che Tempo Che Fa" ITALY 2012 03-02-2012 Newcastle Live Theatre (try-out performance of The Last Ship) UK 04-02-2012 Newcastle Live Theatre (try-out performance of The Last Ship) UK 05-02-2012 Newcastle Sage Gateshead UK 07-02-2012 Amsterdam HMH (Heineken Music Hall) HOLLAND 09-02-2012 Gothenburg Lisebergshallen SWEDEN 10-02-2012 Gothenburg Lisebergshallen SWEDEN 12-02-2012 Stockholm Waterfront SWEDEN 13-02-2012 Copenhagen Falconer DENMARK 15-02-2012 Warsaw Sala Kongresowa POLAND 16-02-2012 Warsaw Sala Kongresowa POLAND 18-02-2012 Prague Congress Centre CZECH REPUBLIC 19-02-2012 Vienna Gasometer AUSTRIA 21-02-2012 Grenoble Summum FRANCE 22-02-2012 Toulouse Zenith FRANCE 24-02-2012 Clermont Ferrand Zenith FRANCE 25-02-2012 Marseilles Le Dome FRANCE 26-02-2012 Montecarlo Opera de Monte Carlo MONACO 28-02-2012 Munich Kesselhaus GERMANY 29-02-2012 Frankfurt Jahrhunderthalle GERMANY 02-03-2012 Cologne E-Werk GERMANY 04-03-2012 Brussels Cirque Royale BELGIUM 05-03-2012 Brussels Cirque Royale BELGIUM 07-03-2012 Stuttgart Beethovensaal GERMANY 08-03-2012 Lille Zenith FRANCE 10-03-2012 Berlin Columbiahalle GERMANY 12-03-2012 Esch-sur-Alzette Rockhal LUXEMBOURG 13-03-2012 Paris Zenith FRANCE 14-03-2012 Paris Zenith FRANCE 16-03-2012 Manchester The Apollo UK 17-03-2012 Glasgow Clyde Auditorium UK 19-03-2012 London HMV Hammersmith Apollo UK 20-03-2012 London HMV Hammersmith Apollo UK 21-03-2012 London HMV Hammersmith Apollo UK 24-03-2012 Johannesburg Coca Cola Dome SOUTH AFRICA 25-03-2012 Johannesburg Coca Cola Dome SOUTH AFRICA 27-03-2012 Cape Town Grand Arena SOUTH AFRICA 28-03-2012 Cape Town Grand Arena SOUTH AFRICA 04-04-2012 New York City, NY Carnegie Hall (The Rainforest Fund Benefit show) USA 20-05-2012 Figline Valdarno Il Palagio ("Divino Tuscany") ITALY 23-05-2010 Antwerpen Hotel Julien BELGIUM 02-06-2012 Thackerville, OK WinStar Casino USA 03-06-2012 Thackerville, OK WinStar Casino USA 05-06-2012 St. Louis, MO Fox Theatre USA 07-06-2012 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park USA 09-06-2012 Atlantic City, NJ The Borgata USA 11-06-2012 Montreal, QC Place des Arts CANADA 12-06-2012 Lewiston, NY Artpark USA 14-06-2012 Toronto, ON Ricoh Coliseum (benefit show for St. Michael’s Foundation) CANADA 16-06-2012 Helsinki Helsinki Classic Festival FINLAND 17-06-2012 Oslo Frogenerbadet (21st annual Norwegian Wood Festival) NORWAY 19-06-2012 Bergen Bergen Calling Festival NORWAY 21-06-2012 Odense Engen Fruens Bøge (Odense Festival) DENMARK 23-06-2012 Werchter Festivalpark (TW Classic) BELGIUM 25-06-2012 Prague O2 Arena CZECH REPUBLIC 26-06-2012 Budapest Budapest Arena HUNGARY 27-06-2012 Zagreb Zagreb Arena CROATIA 29-06-2012 Oeiras EDP CoolJazz Festival PORTUGAL 30-06-2012 Marbella Hotel Puente Romano Tennis Club SPAIN 01-07-2012 Eivissa, Ibiza Sunset Strip (Ibiza 123 Rocktronic Festival) SPAIN 03-07-2012 Amsterdam Ziggo Dome HOLLAND 04-07-2012 Henley-on-Thame Floating Stage (30th annual Henley Festival) UK 06-07-2012 Cognac Cognac Blues Festival FRANCE 07-07-2012 Albi Albi Pause Guitare Festival FRANCE 08-07-2012 Argeles-Sur-Mer Festival Les Deferlantes FRANCE 10-07-2012 Piazzola Anfiteatro Camerini ITALY 11-07-2012 Bari Stadio Vittoria (unconfirmed, cancelled!) ITALY 12-07-2012 Molfetta Molo del Porto ITALY 13-07-2012 Taormina Teatro Greco ITALY 15-07-2012 Perugia Arena Santa Giuliana (Umbria Jazz Festival) ITALY 18-07-2012 Toulon Voix du Gaou Festival FRANCE 19-07-2012 Nyon Paleo Festival SWITZERLAND 21-07-2012 Carhaix Vieilles Charrues Festival FRANCE 22-07-2012 Arcachon Stade Velodrome d'Arcachon FRANCE 25-07-2012 Moscow Olympiski RUSSIA 27-07-2012 St. Petersburg New Arena RUSSIA 29-07-2012 Riga Arena Riga LATVIA 31-07-2012 Kaunus Zalgirio Arena LITHUANIA 18-08-2012 Capriccioli, Sardinia Billionaire beach club ITALY 00-09-2012 Wilshire (recording for new album) UK 00-09-2012 New York City, NY MSR Studios (recording for new album) USA 25-09-2012 New York City, NY The Harvard Club (Cinema for Peace New York 2012) USA 04-10-2012 New York City, NY Radio City Music Hall (Children's Health Fund concert) USA 13-10-2012 New York City, NY Beacon Theatre ("Night Of Too Many Stars") USA 13-10-2012 New York City, NY Gramercy Theatre (Russell Crowe/Alan Doyle Indoor Garden Party) USA 17-10-2012 New York City, NY The New York Public Library ("The Elie Wiesel Foundation gala") USA 22-10-2012 New York City, NY Cutting Room on East 32nd St. and Park (Billy Joel master class) USA 24-10-2012 New York City, NY United Nations ("United Nations Day Concert") USA 02-11-2012 New York City, NY NBC Studios Rockefeller Plaza ("Hurricane Sandy: Coming Together") USA 07-11-2012 Strasbourg Zenith FRANCE 09-11-2012 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier FRANCE 10-11-2012 Amneville Galaxie FRANCE 12-11-2012 Nice Nikaia FRANCE 14-11-2012 Bordeaux Patinoire Meriadeck FRANCE 15-11-2012 Rouen Zenith FRANCE 17-11-2012 Kosice Steel Arena SLOVAKIA 19-11-2012 Ostrava CEZ Arena CZECH REPUBLIC 21-11-2012 Lodz Lodz Arena POLAND 23-11-2012 Krasnodar Basket Hall RUSSIA 24-11-2012 Rostov-on-Don Palace of Sports RUSSIA 26-11-2012 Istanbul Atakoy Atletizm Arena TURKEY 28-11-2012 Beirut Biel (Beirut International Exhibition & Leisure Center) LIBANON 01-12-2012 Taipei Taipei Arena TAIWAN 02-12-2012 Hong Kong Hong Kong Convention & Exhibition Centre, Hall 5BC CHINA 05-12-2012 Seoul Olympic Gymnasium #1 at Olympic Park SOUTH KOREA 09-12-2012 Manila Smart Araneta Coliseum PHILIPPINES 12-12-2012 Bangkok Impact Arena THAILAND 13-12-2012 Singapore Singapore Indoor Stadium SINGAPORE 15-12-2012 Jakarta Mata Elang International Stadium INDONESIA 2013 30-01-2013 Los Angeles, CA xx (memorial service for Gil Friesen) USA 08-02-2013 Los Angeles, CA Convention Center ("MusiCares Person of the Year" - Bruce Springsteen) USA 10-02-2013 Los Angeles, CA Staples Center ("55th Annual Grammy Awards") USA 21-02-2013 Moscow State Kremlin Palace (Gazprom gala) RUSSIA 09-03-2013 Jodhpur Umaid Bhavan Palace ("Jodhpur One World Retreat") INDIA 14-03-2013 Yas Island, Abu Dhabi du Arena UNITED ARAB EMiRATES 22-03-2013 Newcastle Hawthorn Primary School UK 06-04-2013 Atlanta, GA Tabernacle (private show) USA 07-04-2013 Atlanta, GA Centennial Olympic Park ("Capital One JamFest") USA 11-04-2013 New York City, NY Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom ("We Are Family Foundation Honors") USA 13-05-2013 New York City, NY Jacob K. Javits Center ("Robin Hood Foundation gala") USA 30-05-2013 Kelowna, BC Prospera Place CANADA 31-05-2013 Victoria, BC Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre CANADA 02-06-2013 San Francisco, CA America's Cup Pavilion USA 03-06-2013 Santa Barbara, CA Santa Barbara Bowl USA 05-06-2013 Denver, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre USA 07-06-2013 Chicago, IL Pavilion (Ravinia Festival) USA 08-06-2013 Chicago, IL Pavilion (Ravinia Festival) USA 10-06-2013 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheater USA 12-06-2013 Baltimore, MD Pier 6 USA 13-06-2013 New York City, NY New York Marriott Marquis ("Songwriters Hall of Fame") USA 14-06-2013 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Event Center USA 15-06-2013 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Event Center USA 17-06-2013 Kitchener, ON Memorial Auditorium CANADA 18-06-2013 Kingston, ON K-Rock Centre CANADA 20-06-2013 Bangor, ME Waterfront Pavilion USA 21-06-2013 Boston, MA Bank of America Pavilion USA 22-06-2013 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun USA 24-06-2013 Summerside, PEI Credit Union Place CANADA 26-06-2013 St. John's, NFLD Mile One Centre CANADA 29-06-2013 Oswiecim Stadion Mosir ("Life Festival Oswiecim") POLAND 01-07-2013 Cork The Docklands ("Live at the Marquee") IRELAND 03-07-2013 Gothenberg Liseberg SWEDEN 04-07-2013 Rattvik Dalhalla SWEDEN 06-07-2013 Arras Citadelle Vauban ("Main Square Festival") FRANCE 08-07-2013 Verona Arena ITALY 09-07-2013 Rome Foro Italico ITALY 10-07-2013 Mainz Zollhafen-Nordmole GERMANY 12-07-2013 Stavern Stavern Festivalen NORWAY 13-07-2013 Copenhagen Tivoli DENMARK 14-07-2013 Rotterdam Ahoy ("North Sea Jazz Festival") HOLLAND 16-07-2013 Montreux Auditorium Stravinski (47th Montreux Jazz Festival) SWITZERLAND 18-07-2013 Juan-les-Pins La Pinède Gould ("Juan-les-Pins Jazz Festival") FRANCE 19-07-2013 Zürich xx ("Live at Sunset") SWITZERLAND 21-07-2013 Kazan Tatneft Arena RUSSIA 22-07-2013 Samara Palace of Sport RUSSIA 24-07-2013 Chelyabinsk Ice Arena Traktor RUSSIA 25-07-2013 Ekatherinberg Ice Palace RUSSIA 27-07-2013 Tienen Suikerrock Festival BELGIUM 29-07-2013 Cattolica Arena Regina ITALY 31-07-2013 Bucharest Romexpo ROMANIA